


The Three (or Four) Demon Hunters

by Sation



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sation/pseuds/Sation
Summary: In a world and age with demons and hunters, a different d'Artagnan came across a very different Athos, and their story began.又一个达达尼昂和阿多斯的故事，在某个恶魔出没的异世界拉开了帷幕。
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère





	1. Another Aquaintance 另一个偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，存在私设和魔改  
> cp不分左右  
> 手头目前写完的有8章，部分tag针对的是还没来得及发上来的剧情。这8章发完之后更新速度会减慢。
> 
> *This English version of notes is written in case you were interested in reading with software translation since the memes are always difficult to be translated correctly.  
> Characters are based mainly on the original literature including the drama script written by Dumas.   
> This work also includes a bunch of original settings and several original main charaters.  
> Some tags are based on the coming chapters which I have finnish writing but not yet posted. There have been 8 chapters at present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aquaintance.  
> 偶遇。

男人坐在干燥的沙土地上，背靠着树干。  
他的左手无力地垂落到地面，右臂搭在腰际，右手掩着侧腹。他面色苍白，紧锁着双眉，乍看之下像是受了重伤，奇怪的是却没有急促地大喘气，没有供血不足或纯粹的疼痛常通常带来的反应，反而更像是已经死去了一样。  
然而他确实承受着痛苦。虽然，大部分，是伤痛之外的。

几天前他来到这个镇上，和两位朋友一起，一如寻常。这个镇没有什么太吸引人的地方，他们来也不是为了观光。近几个月镇上的居民遭遇了一些疑似超自然力量引起的灾祸，诸如孩童失踪，牲畜离奇死亡之类。他们是受到委托前来解决问题的。  
他们是魔物猎人，或者也可以简单一点地叫作猎魔人。  
侵扰小镇居民的是一小群低级恶魔，只在黄昏后成群结队地出没，谨慎而狡诈。幸运的是低等恶魔并不聪明，外加脾气暴躁，前天他们成功逮住了其中的一只，并据此揪出了余下的部分，几乎一举消灭了。不幸的是，这些低等恶魔中似乎存在着头领，指挥了小部分个体逃离了前天的围剿，在郊外的据点重新集结了起来。  
或许还有一件能算作不幸的事：他在围剿中受了点小伤。  
大体而言，他还是会注意别弄伤自己的。然而这次的恶魔数量众多，他和同伴们又不得不在小巷子里共同应战，要同时顾全胜利和安全未免过于困难了一些。一支利爪划破了他的右肩，不很深，也没有诅咒之类的额外效果，说实话，本身并未给他带来多大困扰。他需要做的不过是包扎起来做个样子，随后等着痊愈就好了。问题在于，他其实几乎一直空着肚子有一段时间了，如今周围又满是善良友好的居民，虽然勉强能吃到一些烤得没那么透的肉类，能从中获取的养分又少得可怜，或许只有消灭了恶魔、回到家里之后才能得到充分的休养了。  
没错，或许叫他“猎魔人”不那么合理。因为事实上他是个不折不扣的吸血鬼。  
他小心隐藏着自己的身份，也因此无法在战斗中发挥全力。为了抑制吸血冲动而表现出的一些不自然倒是可以用伤痛来掩饰，可之后的战斗又该发挥到哪种程度着实让他头疼了好一会儿。应该完全放弃右手，改用左手作战吗？还是当作伤不重的样子继续用右手，只是动作再迟缓无力一些？正当他犹豫着是否提出中断任务暂时回城休整的时候，更麻烦的事情出现了。  
昨天傍晚的时候他们正在旅店喝着酒，推门进来了一个陌生面孔，点完餐后便向老板打听起镇上能赚钱的短工。这原本与他们无关，可那个旅行者偏偏自称从父亲那儿学过一些狩猎的技巧。镇上的人自然不在意究竟由谁来解救他们，纷纷表示如果旅人能驱魔必以重金相报。  
嗯，说实话，他也不清楚这个看起来挺年轻的人类究竟有多少本事，是否真的能抢下他们三个人尚未完成的收尾工作。答案极有可能是否定的，但队长先生听到这个消息后可能会有的反应，还有更重要的，他的自尊，都不允许将快要到手的成果就此拱手相让。  
于是他当即警告年轻人不要插手他们的工作。年轻人不但没有乖乖让步，却反倒兴奋起来。  
“你们该不会是职业的猎魔人吧？这可真让我感到荣幸！”旅人笑着说，“那就让我们比比谁先解决那些恶魔吧！”

说是昨天傍晚，事实上也不过是几小时之前的事。他们前一天标记了低级恶魔逃跑的方向，料想到对方很可能会选择先躲藏几天，便顺着线索搜寻它们的巢穴。应该说这个过程还算顺利。在小镇郊外的矮树林里，他们很快逮到了三只游荡的低级恶魔。然而猎人们紧接着意识到这是一支侦察队。果然，刚一消灭低级恶魔，深沉的夜色中回荡起凄厉的咆哮声——是它们的头领。  
虽然依旧算作低级恶魔，这只头领显然要比其余的大上好几圈，力量和速度也高出一个级别。在此之上，即便逮到攻击它地机会，余下的低级恶魔也全都会立即义无反顾地替他抵挡，战局渐渐变得胶着起来。他们划下了结界，能够暂时保证不会有恶魔乘乱溜进镇子，但这些难缠的东西似乎全都集结在了一起，也许是通过前一天的交战猜到了他们三人不会再有别的支援，此刻打算拼死除掉他们以绝后患。  
这本已经够令人头疼了，他却还不得不顾及着肩上的伤。拉锯持续了十余分钟，当为首的低级恶魔晃过银弹的围猎向他扑来，他一怒之下放弃了躲闪，径直迎上挥起短刀扎进了恶魔的胸膛。这些魔物与生物不同，虽然短刀上镌刻着祝福的纹样，这一击也无法立刻令它停止动作。吃痛发狂的恶魔一边与他缠斗着一边四处乱撞，最后在山崖边一脚踩空拖着他双双滚落了下去。

……给他留下的便是如今侧腹深至内脏的撕裂伤。  
恶魔在跌落的过程中短刀还插在身上，此刻倒在几十米开外的地方一动不动了。而即便它还活着，已经失去战斗力的他也不会成为攻击目标——恶魔以动物的血肉为食，会主动袭击的只有活物。先前的恶斗也仅仅是本能的反击罢了。  
现在的问题是，他该怎么办？  
这点伤于他的影响远不到无法动弹的地步，可衣服从里到外全都裂了口子，想装作无事人回去汇合是绝无可能的了。不，或许这么说过于轻描淡写了吧。现在的状况简而言之——  
他已经回不去了。  
他需要进食。他需要鲜血，哪怕是来自一头小鹿。然而低级恶魔已将方圆百里的动物扫荡得一干二净，幸存的仅有小镇的居民和他们圈养的牲畜。若是换作别时，也许他还可以栽赃给落单的恶魔，可……可他的两位朋友在。他们不可能将吸血和粗暴的啃食搞混。  
他再也见不到那两位朋友了。  
如今他能做的只有静静地等待躯体消耗现有的能量恢复，也许需要几年，也许需要几十年。最好的结果也许是几个月后恶魔的影响消除，远处的动物陆续迁移回来。但在那之前，会有人来寻找他的吧。他希望没有，可他们一定会来的。而他能采取的最好的办法也不过是悄悄溜走，因为他无法保证能安静地躺在地上装死。于是他们最终会放弃搜索，报告他在任务中失踪。也许他足够幸运，能在几个月甚至几周内找到猎物，可如果他回去，他势必要解释这段失踪的时间发生了什么。  
而他不喜欢解释。  
解释只会带来怀疑。  
他只能放弃几年来好不容易获得的安逸生活，再次像断了线的风筝一样四处流亡……吗？  
当他带着些许眷恋地回忆起往昔种种，却忽然想到了什么。  
那个旅人。  
那个青年不是镇上的人。没有人知道他来自哪儿，要去哪里，家住何方。如果——如果他失踪了，也只会被当作硬充英雄的外行葬身在了恶魔爪下，虽有些可怜，但也不过是咎由自取。  
吃了他。  
——声音在他脑海中响起。  
吃了他，你就能离开这儿，回到朋友们的身边去了。  
——真的要这么做吗？  
你为什么要犹豫？如果他没有突然横插一脚，你也不至于落得这番境地。  
——可他不知道。  
不知道你是吸血鬼吗？那如果他知道的话，你觉得他会怎么做？  
他没有太多的时间来做出抉择。万籁无声的黑夜中，皮靴踩在砂石地上的摩擦声从前方传来，如此地刺耳。不难分辨出来者是个年轻力壮的男性。  
脚步停了一下。他知道对方发现他了。  
“先生？”那人又向前走了几步，同时出声喊道。他听出那确实是旅人的声音，响亮，又略带着些迟疑。  
“你没事吧，先生？”对方继续一边走，一边试探着。年轻人身上的气味顺着干燥的晚风扩散开来，让吸血鬼不由得皱紧了眉头。  
——不。我不能这么做。  
他赶在年轻人能够看清他的模样前蜷起膝盖，将脸埋入臂弯，尽力抑制住呼吸。恶魔头领的身上插着刀子就倒在不远处，底下淌出的黑血和从他身上渗出的少量鲜血混在一起洒了一地，即便是在月光无力的照射下，依旧相当惹眼。他想着常人看到这番景象多半是会吓跑的，或者至少也会认定他多半是没救了。然而年轻的旅人却似乎毫无退缩，一直走近到了快要伸手就能碰到他的位置，迫使他只得出声制止。  
“停下。”  
他说，音量并不大，但在四下的寂静中仍突兀得让旅人一惊。  
“先生！哦我真高兴你——”“走开。”  
年轻人的语气中透着欣喜，却被他冷冷地打断了。  
“……抱歉先生，如果你能——”“不！走开！”  
这家伙竟难缠得让他感到头疼起来。他凑得太近了。  
太近了。  
可年轻人却依旧没有丝毫要离开的意思，反倒做了一个深呼吸，像是决心要一口气把话说完一样，同时又向前走了一些：“听着先生，我知道您在生我的气，可是——”“我叫你滚开！！”  
他终于忍不住冲着旅人嘶吼起来，终于将对方震得退后了半步。他终于在年轻人的脸上找到了预想中的那种错愕，惊恐——对了，这才是常人该有的反应。可忽然他注意到了年轻人的眼睛，看到了那对绿色的眼眸中映出的，他自己的身影——苍白的面孔，暗紫中透着鲜红的眼，还有，早已按耐不住的獠牙。  
……啊。好吧。  
他合上眼，松开了全身绷紧的肌肉无力地向后瘫倒在树干上。好吧。也许从一开始他就不该做这样无谓的挣扎。现在这个年轻人会怎么做呢？逃跑？还是像自称的那样做个猎人该做的事，杀了他？……虽然多半也只能像曾经的那个人一样，把他弄得半死不活罢了？  
吃了他——脑海中的那个声音又开始响起，可回忆令他陷入了更深的绝望之中，甚至没有动力去抬起一根手指。好吧。好吧——如果这个家伙有任何要进攻的意思，那就吃了他吧。吃了他，把自己的尊严狠狠地踩在脚下，然后去流浪吧。或者如果这个家伙还有那么些理智，知道该逃跑的话，就放他一条生路吧。也许他会告诉别人自己是吸血鬼，可如今这还算得上什么呢？  
他闭着眼无言地等待着，听着风声间或吹动树叶沙沙的轻响。然而当另一种不同的声音再次响起，源头却不是来自年轻人的方向。  
恶魔醒了。  
他睁眼看见年轻人从腰际抽出短刀，压低身子朝着恶魔踏出步伐。他多少有些吃惊——并且多少有些受冒犯。这个人类在想什么？竟然背对着他，专心去对付一个重伤的恶魔？……哦好吧，他现在也受了重伤。可，这个家伙就没有考虑过自己和恶魔联手的可能吗？这个家伙难道认为他能礼貌地观战？这种连他自己都无法笃定保证地的事？  
——又或者这个家伙有如此傲慢，认为自己能在夹击下全身而退吗？  
他看着，窝着一肚子火，随后意外地发现这确实是场漂亮的战斗。恶魔的行动比之前要慢上不少，但凭借体型和力量仍旧能轻易将人类置于死地。然而旅人的动作相当灵巧，像松鼠般穿梭在上下挥动的利爪之间，像猎犬张开利齿般扬起短刀果断地在恶魔的四肢和躯体上落下伤痕。不过恶魔相当地顽强。那把短刀像是受过些的祝福，能够抑制恶魔的恢复，效果却不算太好，无法迅速地造成致命伤。  
他本有足够的时间看到底谁能撑到最后，可忽然改变了主意。  
也许是怕旅人最后赢下，夺走了赌约的胜利；也许是因为碎石擦破了旅人的皮肤，鲜血浓烈的气味触动了他的神经；也许是——谁知道呢？总之他从怀中抽出手枪，一击了结了恶魔的性命。  
“那是颗银弹？”旅人回过头来。哈！这家伙又露出惊讶的表情了。他发现自己竟有些乐在其中。  
“是啊，我还有好多呢。”他放下枪，自嘲地笑了笑，“我是猎魔人，你在镇上听到过了。”  
年轻人低头看了看一动不动的恶魔，又转过身来看着他，抿了抿嘴唇，再次走到他地近前。  
“我一直想成为猎魔人。”年轻人认真地说道。  
行，所以？他挑了挑眉毛作为回应。……该死，这家伙闻起来真是相当不错。  
“嗯，其实，”对方低头摆弄了一下手指，继续说道，“我是来道歉的，先生。我之前不知道你受了伤，本不该向你发出挑战的。我感到抱歉。所以……如果你不介意话？”  
他渐渐瞪大了眼睛，看着年轻人解开袖扣，将袖子扯过手肘，将前臂伸到他的面前。他很确信自己没有下过任何暗示——这家伙是疯了不成？  
“……我可能会杀了你的？”  
他说完这话，连自己都觉得语气蠢得要命。可年轻人却只是耸了耸肩：  
“这个嘛，如果我一个人回去，你的朋友们多半会把我大卸八块的。”  
“……呵。听起来确实像他们会干的事。”  
他笑了。好吧。也许这家伙确实是个疯子，但至少也是个有趣的疯子。  
“你会替我保密吗？”他问。  
“你的朋友们……？”  
他摇头。  
“好，我会的。”年轻人点头，随后突然想起什么，“……等等，所以你不会杀了我？”  
“我的衣服破了口子，他们看见我没有伤会起疑。”他没有回答，自顾自地继续说了下去。  
“呃，我有绷带。”对方乖乖地回答道。  
“那很好。”他微微一笑表示满意，“你确定吗？不后悔？”  
年轻人摇头：“只是……不要把我变成吸血鬼，好吗？”  
“当然。”  
当然了。他何必多次一举呢？

大约半小时后他们互相搀扶着回到了镇上，所有人都为他们的平安归来而喝彩。旅人向居民们夸耀着自己如何和受伤的恶魔缠斗，却也同样兴致勃勃地描述着他如何在受着重伤的同时凭着毅力举枪瞄准，给出了最后一击。两位伙伴用力地拥抱了他们，险些让他稍许愈合了一些的伤又渗出血来。  
“让我们把这位新朋友介绍给队长先生吧！”其中一位朋友高兴地提议，另一位立刻点头赞同。至于他，不用说也是这么想的。年轻人就别提有多高兴了。  
于是事件圆满地划上了句号。  
这，便是这个世界的达达尼昂，与阿多斯、波多斯和阿拉密斯结识的经过。


	2. At the Team 在猎魔小队

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting known of the hunters' team, and the begging of an essential case.  
> 一些日常，和一个事件的开端。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始的三章是一个相对连续的故事。  
> 原创角色登场。因为一些略复杂（≈我懒得解释）的渊源，他之后也会时不时地出现。希望大家喜欢:)

达达尼昂来到贝尔谭顿有两个多月了。几天前他完成了第一份外出任务平安归来，或许不久后就能晋升为正式队员了吧？  
贝尔谭顿是美国东部一个小城，临近河流码头，距离最近的火车站只有两天的车程，有不少从沿海往内陆去的商人都会选择这里作为中转点，因而往来的人口颇为嘈杂。往来的人多了，落地生根的人便也多了起来，起先大都经营着旅店或者赶车的生意，渐渐地有一部人心思活络起来，开始尝试着迎合各种千奇百怪的需求。特雷维尔先生的猎魔小队便是这样组建起来的。人们通常以为魔物只会出现在阴暗、封闭的小村落里，然而事实上它们多少都是依赖于人类存在的。人越多、越混杂的地方，也是魔物最乐于藏匿之处。更何况正因为交通便捷，在渐渐做出些名气之后，从四面八方来的委托自然也接踵而至了。  
事实上，虽然大家都管特雷维尔叫“队长”，“猎魔小队”也只是一个方便的代称。它的全名叫做“贝尔谭顿超自然问题处理中心”，日常受理的委托更多的其实是些鸡毛蒜皮的小麻烦。虽说不是什么正经的机关，特雷维尔先生对职员的管理却也是章法详尽、奖惩分明。没有人推荐也没有什么突出事迹的人是很难得到聘用的，而入队之后更是有很长时间的实习期。对实习队员的限制非常严格，参与任何任务的实习队员人数均不可超过正式队员人数，少数危险任务甚至直接不允许实习队员涉足。至于转正，一方面有时间上的限制，另一方面也要求实习队员能够完成一定难度的任务。显然，这就有些运气的要素了。  
不过对于达达尼昂，除了报酬略少了一些，实习期并没有什么令他不愉快的地方。他的三位新朋友，阿多斯、波多斯和阿拉密斯都是正式队员，执行任务时向来形影不离，队里的其他人都叫他们“三兄弟”。如今又加上了达达尼昂，便成了“四兄弟”。达达尼昂还付不起房租，暂时住在小队的集体宿舍里。于是只要没有守夜的工作，他多半会和朋友们混在一起，一直玩到深夜才回去倒头睡觉。  
这便给了他很多机会仔细地了解这三位新朋友。  
首先，他无法抑制住自己的好奇心，不去观察阿多斯究竟是怎样在一整队猎魔人中隐瞒住自己吸血鬼身份的。而最终观察的结果，或许并没有什么特别令人吃惊的地方。首先必须承认，吸血鬼是极其罕见的，绝大多数猎魔人也都仅仅是在书本上见过他们，相关的资料相当少，还常常存在着各种互相矛盾的描述。比如说阳光，许多人认为吸血鬼会在阳光下自燃，而另一些资料则说阳光只会让吸血鬼沉睡。对于阿多斯，他就像老式的贵族那样总是戴着宽檐的礼帽，偶尔也会换上贝雷帽，加上披肩的卷发，大半张脸都能藏在阴影下。然而除此之外，似乎并没有什么影响他白天活动的地方。  
再说饮食。一部分人说吸血鬼仅以血液为食，尝不出人类食物的味道；另一部分人说吸血鬼也能吃普通食物，但吸食血液是他们超自然能力的来源。达达尼昂起先以为阿多斯属于后一种。猎魔小队的总部是一幢独立的小楼，配有自己的食堂，供应一些简单的面包、肉饼、薯条、蔬菜之类，队员凭月初发的饭票就餐。虽然伙食只能说一般般，但毕竟方便，中午几乎所有人都会三三两两地结伴吃食堂。阿多斯也是其中的一员，并且他的餐盘里最后总不会剩下多少饭菜。然而过了一段时间，达达尼昂发现阿多斯几乎不参加任何晚餐的邀约，只一起喝酒。偶尔有一两次答应的，都是发起者也邀请了波多斯。于是之后中午就餐的时候他格外留意观察，终于发现了其中的奥秘：原来那些叉起的蔬菜、切好的肉排最终没有进到阿多斯的嘴里，而是以肉眼几乎看不清的速度挪到了波多斯的盘子里，而波多斯又吃得飞快，像是根本没留意到似的。  
在队里不少人看来，阿多斯就像是早些年刚踏上新大陆的那批欧洲来的军官，在任何时候都礼数周全，却又总留有那么一丝距离感。显然这种距离感是他刻意保留的，可这似乎却或多或少地抬高了阿多斯在众人心目中的地位，像是没有足够的身份就配不上与他深交。事实上，波多斯和阿拉密斯虽然确实有些与众不同的地方，却也谈不上是有什么“身份”。  
在“距离感”这件事上，波多斯几乎算得上是阿多斯的反义词了。达达尼昂能在几天内记全小队里几乎所有面孔，其中一半的功劳要归给波多斯。这倒不是说波多斯认得小队里所有人。只不过达达尼昂刚来那几天，每见到一个人，波多斯都必定会拉住他，先是介绍：“这是新来的叫达达尼昂”，随后便吹嘘起他们在小镇上消灭低级恶魔的事迹，其间不乏各种添油加醋，不拘一格，经常让达达尼昂疑惑起他们是否活在同一条世界线上。此后达达尼昂发现，波多斯在小队里的名声之大丝毫不亚于他的体型。没有谁不知道波多斯家世显赫，为人豪迈，阔绰，追求者络绎不绝——当然，所有这些信息都来源于波多斯自己。有次达达尼昂打趣地问起阿多斯，这里边有多少是真的？  
“啊，有一小部分。”阿多斯回答。  
“哪一部分？”  
“家族的部分。我没有听他说起过名字，不过——他身上确实有飞龙的血统。你可以在他的后颈附近看到鳞片样的痕迹。”  
这着实让人有些吃惊，不过倒确实解释了不少问题。相比之下，阿拉密斯就让人难捉摸得多。听队里的人说，阿拉密斯在来这儿之前是教会的驱魔师，像是加工圣水、为武器祝福之类全都不需要求助他人，各类魔物的习性、癖好、弱点等知识，他也颇为渊博。然而他并没有成为乐善好施的角色。阿拉密斯在任务中雷厉风行，可一旦回到贝尔谭顿就神出鬼没起来，虽然不常拒绝邀约，却也没有哪次是从头呆到尾的，总是一副很忙碌的样子。达达尼昂曾试着向其他人打听阿拉密斯都在忙些什么，可很快他发现，不论在哪里，什么时候，向谁问起哪方面的事情，凡是和阿拉密斯有关的，当事人第二天一定会得知。几次三番过后，达达尼昂决定还是等有机会自己眼见为实吧。  
正如之前所说，“贝尔谭顿超自然问题处理中心”接到的委托五花八门，特别是由于普通人的认知有限，其中不乏一些与超自然力量没什么联系的事件。“无聊”——波多斯通常如此评价，而阿拉密斯则说：“既然拿差不多的钱，风险低一些也没什么不好”。阿多斯很少对此发表感想，对委托人和那些惹麻烦的家伙也往往只是冷笑着摇摇头。他是否对此司空见惯了？是因为他的寿命比人类要长得多吗？他活了多久了？是一直都在这儿，还是从别的地方搬过来的？为什么要压抑自己的天性、躲在人群里？达达尼昂心里有许许多多的疑问，其中的一些似乎当面问起来太过不礼貌，另一些也许要组织成问句都有些困难。既然连波多斯和阿拉密斯都不知道这个秘密，他多半是不会乐意听人随便提起的吧？  
达达尼昂心心念念地盼着能一展身手的机会，然而在此之前，他也只能悠哉地享受贝尔谭顿的都市生活。小队总部和商业街向南隔了两个街区，周围主要是旅馆、仓库和写字楼，宿舍楼则是在总部西面的街区。和许多队友一样，达达尼昂每次下班出总部总会直奔商业街，如果天还没黑，就先在东面各种杂货铺子门口溜达一圈看看有没有新鲜玩意，随后到西头常去的酒吧和早就泡在那儿了的伙伴们汇合。有些时候走得晚，他就从另一条街走，直接去酒吧。  
因为离开了好些日子，今天达达尼昂特地多留了一段时间给商贩，好补充一些必需品。他先去日用品店买了两把新牙刷，再到服装店挑了三双毛袜子和一条厚围巾——听说贝尔谭顿的冬天冷得很。接下来的便都是计划外的了：糖果铺子新到了一些坚果，闻起来可香，波多斯会喜欢的；小书摊进了几本刚出版的冒险故事，如果阿多斯不喜欢也可以送给阿拉密斯……他就像这样沿着街一路逛一路买，逛到一家绿色门面的店铺前时，忽然听到里面传来一阵喧闹。  
达达尼昂抬头看了一眼招牌，是家理发店。  
争执的声音越来越响，围观的人也渐渐围了起来。达达尼昂左右张望了一下，悄悄推门走进店堂里，在门边找到了一个惬意的位置。互相嚷嚷着指指点点的有三个人，其中有一个似乎在努力劝架却不怎么成功。  
“我说了第三遍了不是我！我干嘛要拿那种东西？！”男孩子一个劲地挥舞着手臂。他看起来不超过17岁，头发不知用什么颜料染成了粉红色，从打扮上看得出是店里的人。而他喊话的对象则是位衣着入时的妇人，提着亮闪闪的皮包，也许是顾客。  
“什么叫‘那种东西’！”妇人的脸气得通红，细长的鞋跟在瓷砖地上“噔噔”直踩，看着让人担心不知哪一下就会踩断了，“那可是钻石项链！整整12颗钻石！哪一颗都够把你买下来当奴隶！我警告你，再不还回来，我就——我就告诉我丈夫，叫他把你们都抓起来，把你们连同这家破店一起卖了抵债！”  
“不不，夫人，夫人，请你消消气，消消气！”那第三个人赶紧出声打圆场。这是个中年男子，胸前的口袋上夹着名牌，似乎是店长。他拽住男孩的胳膊往后拖了几步，自己插身到两人之间：“夫人，我们小店只做正当的生意，你说的事我今天才听说，如果是他偷的，我一定叫他交出来！”  
“不是我！你凭什么——”“行了你可赶紧闭嘴吧！”  
老板回头先是瞪了一眼男孩没有效果，只好低声吼住了他，随即又转过身来摆回笑面孔，继续说道：  
“可是夫人，你看要是他死活不认，我们就算叫警察来，这也很难交代，对不对？”  
妇人一皱眉头：“你什么意思？”  
“我是说，夫人，”店长搓着手，“你能不能具体说一下，项链是什么时候不见的？你觉得是他偷的，又具体是怎样一个经过？”  
对于这一提议男孩子倒是欣然接受了：显然如果妇人拿不出证据，那他的清白也就不言自明了。只见贵妇人不屑地哼了一声，勾着皮包的左手往胯上一插，右手纤长的指头往侧前方一伸：“就在那儿。  
“我昨天下午来这儿理发，差不多就是现在这个时间，就坐在那个位子。门口领班的跟我说这个小伙子是新来的，手艺不错，我就叫他替我剪了。你们理发店剪头发之前不都会用布围在脖子上嘛，他一定是在解开布的时候把项链一起拿走了。怎么样，我讲得很清楚吧？”  
“胡说！你出店门的时候明明还戴着项链！”男孩挤开了店长，冲上来反驳。  
“你才是信口雌黄！”妇人又一跺脚，“你说的话有谁能证明？有谁看见我戴着项链出门的？”  
“你要是出门就发现项链不见了，为什么现在才来找我？”男孩铮铮有词，“你现在才来，说明你至少是今天早上才发现的。谁知道你昨天后来去过哪儿，见过谁！你怎么不去怀疑那个梦魔呢！”  
在一旁围观到现在的达达尼昂不由得点了点头，男孩的推断确实在理——咦，等等？  
“你说梦魔？”  
达达尼昂忍不住问出了声，只感到霎时间周围的视线全都“唰”地指向了自己。  
“对，梦魔，你知道的吧？”男孩倒一点都没见外，反像是遇到了知音，“晚上出没、吃人精气的那种……”“闭嘴！！你，还有你！你们在胡说八道些什么！你又是什么人！！”  
妇人又一次涨红了脸，这下将怒气全撒在了达达尼昂身上。达达尼昂赶忙放下手中地包裹行了个礼。  
“抱歉夫人，我没有想冒犯你。”他向前走了几步，“我只是路过，本来和这件事没什么关系，直到刚才听到了‘梦魔’这个词。其实我是‘超自然问题处理中心’的一员。如果这件事确实和梦魔有关，那就是我的工作了。”  
“你听这个小偷随口胡说！”妇人没好气地喊。达达尼昂看了看男孩。男孩也一副没好气的样子：“呵，你就是不肯承认自己弄丢了项链，跑到这儿来栽赃！”  
“你——！”  
妇人还想说什么，达达尼昂抬起手示意她等一下，而她也许确实也没想好该说些什么，砸吧了几下嘴没再出声。  
“这样吧两位——哦还有这位先生，”达达尼昂看向也许是店长的人，“刚才这位先生说得不错，这样争争不出结果，而且也打扰到了店里的生意。我看不如移步到我们办事处，如果确实有妖魔作祟，我们来把它揪出来，如果确实是有人偷了项链，也好当场把话说明白。请问两位怎么称呼？”  
“你可以叫我安妮夫人。”  
“泰迪·金。”  
“谢谢！那么如果两位没有疑义，就请跟我来吧？”  
达达尼昂摆出“请”的手势。两人互相瞪了一眼，慢腾腾地迈出了理发店。达达尼昂紧随其后，离开前没有忘记向围观的人群行礼，也没有忘记拾起地上的纸袋子。  
而他没有想到的是，这竟然成了使他转升正式队员的事件。


	3. The Diamond of Madam Anne 安妮夫人的钻石项链

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The client, Madam Anne, reluctantly described what happend. It was up to d'Artagnan to decide what to do next.  
> 委托人安妮夫人满不情愿地讲起了事情的经过。现在，决定权落在了达达尼昂手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章开始的这三章是一个相对连续的故事。  
> 如果你感到发现了熟人，对，就是他/她！

达达尼昂的直觉告诉他，自称泰迪的少年并非信口胡言。凭空提及魔物对洗脱他的嫌疑毫无帮助，而安妮夫人的反应也像是隐瞒着什么。当他邀请两人前往猎魔小队时双方都没有拒绝，更让达达尼昂确信事件的背后还有隐情。  
请到总部后达达尼昂先和安妮夫人单独交谈。一阵支吾过后，贵妇人忽然掩面留下了泪水。  
“哦先生！我不是个好女人。”她的话是这样开头的。  
安妮告诉达达尼昂，她的丈夫是个颇有建树的生意人，常年四处奔波，很少回家。她时常感到寂寞，嫉妒那些恩爱的情人，可她也在意世俗的眼光，家里又满是多嘴的佣人，如果自己偷情显然会沦为邻里茶余饭后的笑柄，而丈夫知道后会如何处置自己更是不堪设想。无可奈何的安妮只得日夜生活在苦恼中，哀叹着不知这样的生活何时才是尽头。就在几个月前，她忽然开始做一些奇怪的梦。  
“那种……梦，你明白的……”  
安妮夫人忽然绯红了脸，含混地比划着。达达尼昂立刻明白了她的意思，赶紧点点头示意她继续说下去。  
起先安妮以为只是自己寂寞得久了，本能的欲望生出了妄想。可过了一段时间，她渐渐留意到梦中出现的男性的样貌不再像起初那样不断变化，而且并不像是在平日里见过的任何一个人。“这一定是上帝怜悯我的悲惨，派来拯救我的天使”——安妮这样想着，深深地爱上了这个英俊的梦中人。这是怎样一位完美的情人啊！她在睡梦里与他厮守缠绵，丝毫不用忌惮旁人，也不用担心被丈夫发现。可她爱他如此之深，渐渐地不再满足于飘忽不定的梦境。终于有一天安妮忍不住向梦中的情人，如果也能在清醒时见到他该多好？  
没有想到的是，情人回应了她的梦呓。  
“他问我为什么想见他。”安妮夫人低着头，十指交错着，“我说：我爱他，希望知道他是真实存在的……而他有些犹豫，最后说，可以，如果只见一面的话。然后……我看到他……有恶魔的翅膀。”  
安妮感到吃惊，可冷静下来之后，却发现自己对他的爱并没有因此淡却，反而愈发地高涨。他是真的，并且他们彼此相爱。还有什么比这更令人感到幸福的呢？  
“啊！这真是太……说实话，夫人，我完全没想到会是这样的故事！”达达尼昂深受打动，长叹一声说道，“那……你的钻石项链又是怎么回事呢？”  
安妮夫人的神情一下子变得低落，皱起眉摇了摇头：“不……我不知道！项链是我丈夫五天前送给我的，说是带给我的礼物。”  
“他昨天来找过你吗？我是说，你的情人？”  
“是，可……啊，先生！我是个罪人！我花着丈夫的钱，心里却早已没有了他。我不再爱他了，他一定已经感觉到了！要是他知道我丢了项链该会怎样？——我该怎么办才好？！”  
达达尼昂尽力安慰了一会儿大声呜咽起来的女士，再三保证自己一定会解决她的烦恼，随后离开她来到隔壁。泰迪翘着二郎腿坐在长椅上，正将一把理发用的剪刀勾在右手食指上打转。  
“知道了吧！我是无辜的！”看到达达尼昂进来，少年劈头盖脸就是这么一句。达达尼昂愣了一下。按照平时的习惯，他此刻一定是会跳起来的。然而他的脑海中有个声音及时提醒他，他比对方年长，必须表现出长辈的姿态。于是达达尼昂咳嗽了一声，假装和蔼地笑了笑，告诉少年自己还什么都没弄明白呢。  
“告诉我，朋友，”达达尼昂搬来一把靠背椅坐到泰迪面前，“你是怎么知道梦魔的事的？”  
泰迪哼了一声：“多明显的事！”  
“你——抱歉，嗯，”达达尼昂顿了一顿，又努力克制了一下自己的情绪，“你能解释一下吗？”  
可男孩没有要回答的意思，别过头去继续玩着剪刀。达达尼昂上下打量了一下这个男孩。他上身穿着的灰色背心多半是理发店的制服，底下的衬衣大敞着领口和下摆，也许只有中间的两三颗扣子发挥着作用；紧身的牛仔裤好几处都已磨得发白，裤脚也起了毛边。苍白的前臂从随意挽起的袖口下伸出，骨节分明，细长却显得很结实。因为身高的缘故，他也许比乍一眼看上去的还要再年轻一些，而那些像是用矿石或是兽骨磨成的耳钉和项链则告诉达达尼昂，那一头晃眼的短发绝不只是为了宣传理发店的新手艺。  
问题摆在了面前：怎么让这个倔强的孩子老实回答问题？达达尼昂思考着。如果坐在这里的是阿多斯，他凛然而优雅的谈吐能轻易博得他人的信任；如果是波多斯，只要他不经意地摆弄一下粗壮的胳膊，没人敢在他面前说谎；如果是阿拉密斯，他巧舌如簧，再狡猾的人都会不知不觉间把实情交代得明明白白。该向他们求助吗？达达尼昂很清楚他们这会儿一定都在酒馆里，可是，不。他想用自己的办法解决这个问题。他可以做到。  
“嘿，先生。我想你明白现在的情况，我们现在是站在同一边的。”  
达达尼昂将椅子往前拖了拖，向前探出身子。男孩听见这话略微偏转了一下头部，像是在说：“嗯？”  
“那个女士你比我熟悉，她可是个阔太太，没错吧？她这类人最看重的就是面子了。要是我们能把项链找回来，你想想！对我，她肯定得给大笔的酬劳；对你，她保准得为之前的失言道歉。”  
听到这里，泰迪已停下了手头的剪刀。达达尼昂在心里默默点了点头，继续追加砝码。  
“我感觉得到，先生，你有些本事是我学不会的。如果我想解决这个问题，必须寻求你的帮助。也许我刚才问得有些唐突，那是因为我急着想知道怎样才能找回那条项链。让我重新问一遍，先生：要怎样才能找到你说的那个梦魔？”  
在说这段话的时候，达达尼昂事实上还没有确信男孩真的有什么特别的能力。他确实说准了有梦魔的存在，可也大有可能是通过别的什么人，大有可能安妮夫人自以为的秘密早已被别人知道了。然而达达尼昂感到，即使是自己这样精明的人，听到这样一段真诚的夸赞也一定不会觉得对方有什么恶意，如果之前确实在说谎，也一定会感动地说出实情。  
而从结果来看，他的预想也算基本达到了。  
名叫泰迪的男孩抱着手肘，皱着眉盯着达达尼昂看了一会儿。“你要我帮你找到梦魔？”他问。  
“对，因为我想找到项链。”达达尼昂点头，“而你之前说项链多半是被梦魔拿走了。”  
“我可没这么说过。”少年一口否认。  
达达尼昂心里刚升起一点希望，听到这话又是一格楞：“可是你……咳，管他呢！朋友，总之我们先找到那个梦魔。如果不在他那，到时候再想别的法子！”  
谁知道这横竖横的一通胡扯竟让泰迪深为折服，连连点头答应：好嘞就这么办了我们什么时候出发？——好在达达尼昂没有被胜利的喜悦冲昏头脑，先大致问了问方案，找到特雷维尔先生和安妮夫人签好了委托书，随后放泰迪回店里去和老板有个简单的交代，并约好了晚些时候在总部门口见。忙完这一大圈，达达尼昂带着无比的兴奋和自豪一路吹着口哨奔向他和朋友们常去的酒馆，在此之前没有忘记先把买来的东西丢回宿舍。  
显然他是去和朋友们炫耀的：他不过是在街上闲逛，却靠好运——更重要的是自己敏锐的观察力识别出一起事件，并成功地说服当事人、揽下了委托。作为一个才实习了两个多月的新人，达达尼昂坚信绝没有人能比得上他了。“怎么样？”讲述完事情经过，达达尼昂以这样一句话作为结尾，“拯救一位高贵的女士，挽回一段破碎的爱情！世上还能有什么比这更值得为之一战的吗！”  
“听起来是个好差事。”阿拉密斯回答，“虽然我得对你使用形容词的准确性表示怀疑。”  
“嘿！这话说得可真不像你！我听说昨天你还去邮局寄了封情书呢。”波多斯笑着用手肘捅了捅阿拉密斯。阿拉密斯闻言挑起了眉毛，随即干咳了几声假以恢复镇定。  
“我不知道你听谁说的，但那只是封普通的信。”他一本正经地说道。  
达达尼昂不介意和朋友们多聊会儿天，不过此刻他更在意自己刚揽到的活儿。波多斯和阿拉密斯就女人的问题东拉西扯起来，达达尼昂便将头转向阿多斯。阿多斯一向表现得很绅士，一定也在同情这位女士的遭遇吧。  
“你有些部分没有讲，达达尼昂。那个男孩准备怎么找到梦魔？”阿多斯问。  
“他说自己是术士。”达达尼昂回答。  
“哦？”阿多斯表现出些许感兴趣的样子，“希望他不是在糊弄你。那个女人呢？她想要找回项链，可你打算做的似乎不止这个。”  
“啊！这可不是再显然不过的事了吗！她是个居家的女人，没有勇气说出真实的愿望。不难猜到，她心里清楚项链一定是梦魔带走的，可那是她的爱人，她怎么有勇气责怪他呢？而且若是她的丈夫知道了梦魔的事，这对情人是一定会被拆散的。”  
“得了吧。”阿多斯轻蔑地笑了一声，“阿拉密斯说的不假，这确实像是桩好差事。但劝你别太把委托人讲的故事太当回事了——尤其是爱情故事。”  
这听起来像是对晚辈的指点，可达达尼昂是头一次见阿多斯用如此强硬的语气发表自己的看法，一时间接不上话来。好在这时阿拉密斯打住了和波多斯的闲扯，打破了短暂的尴尬。  
“既然大家的意见都一致，那就行动起来吧。你们约了几点？”

等他们再一次回到总部，街上已亮起了灯。淡淡的夜雾中，跳动的火光只够勉强勾勒出路面和建筑物的轮廓。而即便如此，泰迪的模样也很难让人认错。离着还有一段距离的时候，满挂着一身零件的男孩便大跨步迎了上来。  
“嘿！”泰迪一脸不满，“你怎么不早说你有这么酷的朋友？”  
达达尼昂转头看了看三个人的表情。“嗯……谢谢？那么……你准备怎么带我们找到梦魔？”  
“哦，这很简单。”泰迪从阿多斯身上收回视线，拍了拍肩上的皮口袋，“给我找个安静的房间。东西我都带着了。”  
阿拉密斯很熟悉总部的结构，从门卫处借了备用房间的钥匙。进入房间关上门，泰迪先是确认了一下方位，随后盘腿席地而坐，从皮口袋里取出一支小刀、几块碎石和一块石板。四个猎魔人靠墙看着。只见泰迪把石板上搁在腿上，拿起一块碎石，用小刀在上面刻画了几笔后放在石板上，接着拿起第二块、第三块以及更多的石头做了差不多的动作。“他这是在干吗？”波多斯小声问阿拉密斯。阿拉密斯摸了摸下巴，同样小声地回答：“我第一次见……应该是一种巫术？”  
“这叫符文。”泰迪头也不抬地答道。  
“啊！原来如此。谢谢你告诉我。”阿拉密斯微笑着说。  
“以及，搞定了。”他随意地包起小刀，扔回了袋子里，“在西面，郊外，沿着河一路走，最后会有一个湖。他就在湖里。”  
“……就这么简单？”达达尼昂有些难以置信地看着泰迪和他膝上的石板。石板和摆上去的石块上都刻着些异国的文字，像是组成了某种图形。但也仅是如此。达达尼昂本以为……  
“不然呢？非得发个光什么的？”  
……对。  
“梦魔住在湖里，对吗？但他现在在那儿吗？”阿多斯确认道。  
“这我不知道。不过——”众人刚挑起眉毛，泰迪紧接着说出了下半句，“——你们今晚能在那儿找到他。”  
“……等等，究竟是怎么……？”达达尼昂听得一头雾水。不知道是不是在那？但能找到？  
泰迪不以为然地一摊手：“结果就是这样。哦对了，等一下。”  
只见他又拿起石块摆弄了几下。  
“嗯……路上会有障碍。多半是敌人。要小心。”


	4. Duke of the Lake 湖之公爵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil hunters headed for the incubus. Then they found themselves stalked by a team of strangers in red suits.  
> 猎魔人们出发寻找梦魔。接着他们发现有似乎一群红衣服的尾随者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章开始的小故事的结局篇。后面一章还有一个尾声。  
> 依旧有一些熟面孔串场。

达达尼昂花了老大的功夫才劝住泰迪没跟他们一起去找梦魔。说实话，达达尼昂一开始是很想带泰迪去——或者说就算他拒绝也要强行带去，因为他那所谓的的“占卜”实在太像是信口胡扯了。然而达达尼昂又仔细地思考了一下，感到若是让泰迪一路陪同，会不会反倒是给了他更多修补谎言的机会？而如果不让他去，他一旦扯谎就会导致找不到项链，也就会直接让自己陷进更深的麻烦，岂不是对达达尼昂更有利一些？  
这是其中的一层理由。另一层不知道是不是错觉，达达尼昂感到泰迪在说话的时候似乎总盯着阿多斯看。阿多斯确实挺引人注意，但更多是在言行上，而现在他总共也没说过几句话。这就让达达尼昂心里多少有些不踏实：这个男孩莫不是真的有什么超能力，一眼看穿了阿多斯的身份？而万一他说出来，那波多斯的大嘴巴可是谁也拦不住的。虽然理论上这也算不上是达达尼昂的过失，但人是他先认识的，也是他带来见面的，万一真出了岔子怎么也逃不了干系。达达尼昂可不敢想象阿多斯真发怒起来会是什么样。  
如此种种，出于周全的考虑，达达尼昂借口保护人身安全把泰迪留在了猎魔小队的总部，交给值班的队友照料，自己简单收拾一下行装，趁着夜色和三位朋友一同出发了。  
如果地图和泰迪的占卜都足够可靠，从总部到梦魔所在的湖泊大约有四十公里左右的路程。猎魔人们需要在天亮前赶回城，因而没有多耽搁，策马扬鞭，很快出了城。然而刚到郊外没多久，达达尼昂就感觉到了有些不对劲。只见阿多斯不动声色地打了一个手势，四人随即夹紧了马镫，顺着一条岔开的小径俯身飞驰起来。跑出大约百米开外，灌木在树丛中间隔出了一小片空地。他们不约而同地牵住缰绳掉转马头，只听得一阵急促而混乱的马嘶，一小群黑影在他们的眼前仓惶地停下了步子。  
“晚上好，先生们！”  
波多斯向着陌生人们喊道。今夜是弦月。单薄的光线下，达达尼昂只能依稀辨识出对方厚重斗篷的轮廓。他们大约有七、八个人，显然因为暴露了行踪仍感到不快，沉默着没有作出任何回应。不仅如此，有几个人的手隐约从身前的缰绳上移动到了腰际，恐怕已按在了枪托上。  
“这可真是难得，先生们，走在如此僻静的夜路上还能遇上旁人。”阿多斯将坐骑向前催了两步，“能否告知你们的目的地，好让我们判断是否该结伴同行？”  
“或者如果你们迷路了，我们可以送你们回去。”阿拉密斯紧接着补充道。  
达达尼昂原本还想质问一下对方究竟为何跟踪他们，谁知道阿拉密斯直接一句狠话丢了过去。就像把点燃的松枝扔进了蜂窝，那些压低着帽檐的人立刻躁动起来，有几个甚至低声骂起了脏话。“好啊小子！”中间一个也许是领头的人大声喊道，“既然你们那么闲，不如先来陪我们一会儿吧！”说着他们纷纷掀起斗篷，从底下抽出手枪和弯刀，同时策马迎上前来。  
“哼，行啊。那就让我来处理这些家伙的问题吧。”阿拉密斯耸耸肩。  
“也算我一个。”波多斯挥了挥拳头，“我最讨厌偷偷盯梢的混蛋了！”  
阿拉密斯朝着波多斯点点头，随后转过头来对余下的两人一摆手：“去吧朋友们。抓紧时间。”

达达尼昂和阿多斯俯身贴在马背上，像俯冲的海燕般一路飞奔，踩过散落的断枝，翻过盘蜷的根须，顺着河岸来到了密林深处。在一小片较为空旷的草地上，马匹忽然放慢了脚步，间或嘶鸣着原地打起了转。  
“它们不肯走了！”达达尼昂试着向前催动坐骑，却以失败告终。  
“很近了。这些马受过训练，它们感知得到附近的气息。”阿多斯拍拍马脖子让它安分下来，随后翻身下了马。达达尼昂也照做了。他们没有将马匹拴在树上，这样万一有魔物经过，马也可以自己逃走。等他们想要回程，也只需要吹响队里统一配备的哨子，聪明的马儿便会自己跑来。  
达达尼昂和阿多斯拿上必要的武器，步行继续前进。夜已经深了。阿多斯走在河岸外侧，达达尼昂点亮了油灯，跟在他身旁略靠后一些的位置，因为阿多斯嫌火光晃眼。这里的树木虽然不粗但有许多枝杈，浅而窄的河道蜿蜒曲折，一眼望不到尽头。队里的马儿觉得很近了，可是有多近呢？阿多斯说他也说不准。马依靠的是类似第六感的本能在回避危险，如果对方很强，也许离得很远就会止步不前了。  
“刚才那些人……你觉得是什么来头？”达达尼昂朝阿多斯的背影问道。他想不明白。大半夜在荒郊野岭遇上劫匪并不奇怪，可他们四个既没有带行囊，又都是年轻力壮的男人，按理说不会成为目标。阿多斯像是思考了一下，略微侧过头。  
“他们穿着制服。”他说。  
“啊！那么说来是属于某个组织的了？”达达尼昂打了个响指，“似乎是……红色的？你认得吗？”  
“我认得上面绣的是十字架。”阿多斯耸耸肩，“至于是什么组织，没有印象。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
“你觉得是梦魔拿走了项链吗？”阿多斯改变了话题。  
“没有别的可能性了吧？”达达尼昂不假思索地回答道。  
“为什么？”  
“因为嫉妒，显而易见！你看，梦魔认定了安妮夫人是他命中注定的爱人，可这时却发现安妮夫人已经有了丈夫。不仅如此，丈夫送了昂贵的项链给安妮夫人作为礼物，而安妮夫人把项链形影不离地佩戴着。梦魔认为安妮夫人背叛了自己，又不忍心直接伤害她，便拿走了项链，以向安妮夫人传达自己的苦楚。”  
“哈！你讲的倒很像那么回事。可别忘了，他是梦魔。他接近女人是为了吃饭。”  
“怎么！即便最初确实如此，可这并不妨碍他们彼此相爱！也许对你来说吃饭就是吃饭，别人可不一定。”  
话一出口，达达尼昂立刻感到有些不妥。他没有必要指责阿多斯……阿多斯的话没有错。可达达尼昂也并不准备道歉。为什么阿多斯总要表现得那么冷漠？多从积极的一面考虑问题有什么不好？  
走在前面的阿多斯轻轻“哼”了一声。看不到表情，达达尼昂无从猜测其中的含义。  
话就这么聊进了死胡同。  
月光下的丛林静谧而清雅，也许算得上美景，看久了却也令人生厌。梦魔，操纵梦境，吸取精气的恶魔。达达尼昂从来没好好背过书，只记得梦魔属于较为高等的魔物，狡猾且拥有清晰的自我意识，很少受其它魔物指使。至于类别，所有魔物在达达尼昂的脑子里只分成“好打”、“不好打”和“不用打”三种。梦魔似乎是属于第三类的。若是有直接伤人的能力，恐怕也不用偷偷摸摸地在夜里袭击睡梦中人吧？因此这回任务达达尼昂丝毫没有担心安危，只怕梦魔躲得太好找不到，又或者泰迪的占卜本来就是骗人的……  
“那是什么？！”  
忽然一个黑影窜了过去，达达尼昂吓了一跳。前方的阿多斯听到惊呼立刻停下步子转身查看，右手按住了腰际的武器。“你看见了什么？”阿多斯问。  
“是个……黑色的，有角……但不是羊，像是两条腿跑的……嘿看！那边！”  
又一个影子闪了过去。这回达达尼昂有了准备，却依旧吓了一跳。它看起来十分眼熟，却又不像任何一种达达尼昂认识的魔物。那畸形的躯体就像是被恶灵附身的可怜动物，动作却敏捷地像妖精；然而没有哪种妖精会有如此庞大的体型，叫声又犹如野兽般凄厉。怪物的身形在树木背后闪烁着，忽然消失了踪迹——下一瞬间已猛地扑到了眼前。达达尼昂反射式地挥刀劈砍，怪物轻巧地一闪而过，紧接着又窜到了远处。再一晃神，四周树木的空隙间竟层层叠叠地堆满了相似的黑影。  
“阿多斯！我们必须离开这里！”  
怪物一拥而上。达达尼昂刚躲过一爪，另一匹立刻咬了上来。这些东西快得惊人，不论招架还是出击，达达尼昂的小刀全都落了空，没有砍到任何东西的实感。  
“达达尼昂！”  
阿多斯的喊声从背后传来。  
“我听着！”  
达达尼昂在搏斗的空隙间应答。  
“达达尼昂，你相信我吗？”  
阿多斯的语速很快，语调却依然很平静。怪物有在攻击他吗？对他而言这些怪物也同样难缠吗？  
“当然了！”达达尼昂喊道，“你说！”  
“看着我！”  
“什么？我不知道你能不能看见，现在这对我来说可有点困难——”  
“看着我！现在！”  
“哦，好吧！只是一下的话——”  
达达尼昂刚想找寻声音传来的方向，只感到右腕被人猛地一拽视野陡然回转。  
随后时间仿佛在瞬间凝固了。  
是阿多斯。他一把将达达尼昂拽到了身前，双手从两侧按住头部迫使达达尼昂停止了多余的旋转。于是达达尼昂在近在咫尺的前方看见了阿多斯——看见了他的眼睛。他以前从未注意到平日里时常掩藏在刘海后方的那对眼睛，是犹如傍晚天际的第一缕夜色般浑厚而纯粹的紫色，此刻在月光下的映射下，明亮得犹如宝石，又深邃得仿佛要将一切吸入其中。达达尼昂愣住了。他呆呆地在原地矗立了许久，才忽然猛地回过神来。  
那些漆黑色的魔物，不知何时竟消失得无影无踪了。  
“什……？怎么回事？”达达尼昂惊讶地四下张望，确信他没有看漏任何地方，“那些东西呢？阿多斯，你……？”  
“本来就没有什么‘东西’，达达尼昂。”阿多斯松开了手，“是梦魔制造的幻觉。我猜这附近单调的景色起到了类似催眠的作用，你的精神一放松，他就乘虚而入了。”  
达达尼昂感到难以置信。他明明没有睡着，人不仅稳稳地站立着，甚至还躲闪、挥砍了好一阵。他太小看那个梦魔了。不过——  
“为什么我突然都看不见了？是你刚才那下把我摇醒了吗？”达达尼昂问。  
“没那么简单。那个梦魔能在你半清醒的状态下袭击，不能当作普通的做梦。”  
“那……？你做了什么？”  
“嗯，”被问到这个，阿多斯盯着达达尼昂看了一会儿，像是观察着他的表情略微斟酌了一下词句，“你或许知道暗示是可以被覆盖的，并且……当目标抵抗，效果就会减弱。反之亦然。”  
所以——  
“你给我下了另一个暗示？……把梦魔的覆盖掉了？”达达尼昂瞪大了眼睛。  
阿多斯轻轻点头：“希望你不介意。”  
“这……这真是太奇妙了！说实话，我完全没想到你还有这样的本事。我是说，我没想过原来你……呃，你知道，因为你一直藏得很好……”  
达达尼昂似乎还没从方才剧烈的变化中缓过劲儿，一时间语无伦次起来。阿多斯大约是明白了他的意思，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，随后示意他看斜前方。  
“我们很幸运。如果梦魔等你跨过了那条小溪后再发动攻击，我可就帮不了你了。”阿多斯说。  
“我跨过小溪？”达达尼昂注意到了阿多斯话里奇怪的地方。  
“对，你。”阿多斯点头，“幸好是我们两个一起行动，我可以直接告诉你原因。你也许听说过，吸血鬼不能自行越过‘活水’。”  
达达尼昂回想起老家中，某本封面早已磨损地看不清字迹的册子上似乎确实有过那么一句话。  
“可它只有一米多宽。”达达尼昂说着走到了溪水旁，轻轻一跃跨了过去，没有沾到一滴水，“看！一点都不碍事。”  
“这与水有多宽无关，亲爱的朋友。”阿多斯站在原地向对岸的达达尼昂说道，“法则就是法则。除非有一座桥梁连接两岸，或者别的什么动物或着工具载着我，否则这条溪水于我，就如同铜墙铁壁于你。”  
“啊！那就……”  
“我知道你想说什么，达达尼昂。”阿多斯打断了话头，“不用了。刚才的攻击暴露了他的行踪，梦魔就在那片树丛的后面，沿着岔开的这条溪水向前走，用不了十几分钟你就能见到他。我就在这儿等你。说到底，这是你的任务，达达尼昂。应该由你来完成。”  
达达尼昂本还想说些什么，可阿多斯毅然地摇了摇头。  
“去吧。”

夜已经很深了。  
达达尼昂不明白为什么阿多斯要拒绝自己的帮助，但对他把任务全权交给了自己感到欣喜。没错，不过是从梦魔手中取回项链而已。虽然刚才的插曲让他意识到不该轻敌，不过既然已经意识到了，那就不会再栽跟头了。拨开树枝，开阔的湖面映入眼帘，泛着的微波的水面上是一弯月牙的倒影。  
达达尼昂走到湖边。湖滩是细砂石的，稀疏长着些杂草，有些还开着不知名的花。他依稀记得梦魔栖息在湖中，可这附近的景色看来依旧是一片静谧，甚至透着些优雅，丝毫没有阴森的感觉。  
“梦魔先生！抱歉我不知道你的名字……你有名字吗？总之，你在那儿吗？我受安妮夫人的委托而来。”  
达达尼昂朝着湖心的方向说到，用的是平时说话的音量，此刻却显得格外突兀。话音落下，四下安静了片刻，像是要等待声波全然散去似的。随后，湖水中噗噜噜地冒出一串气泡。  
达达尼昂定睛看向湖中。只见气泡消失后水面又沉寂了一小会儿，随后从湖心缓缓地浮出一个黑色的圆形的轮廓，半露出水面。黑色的东西少许停顿了片刻，接着缓缓地朝着湖边滑了过来。等近了一些，达达尼昂看出它的表面湿漉漉地反着光，但质地并不光滑，两侧似乎有一些突起。他有九成的把握，以美貌勾引人类为生的梦魔身上不会哪部分会长成这样。这又是个什么东西？  
当他刚想要凑近一些看个仔细，忽然哗地一声巨响，那一团黑色猛地向上窜出了水面掀起成片的水花，达达尼昂一吓连退了三步。水幕落下。一个细长，高大，扭曲，上下各处纵横着伸出尖刺和突起的身形，此刻突兀地矗立在水面之上，背对着月光化作一个剪影。达达尼昂仰视着刚才露出水面的部分，那也许是头部，也许有眼睛，那对，或者那些眼睛，一定正凝视着他，自上而下地俯视着他，一个人类，孤立，瘦小，仅以略加祝福的匕首作为手中的武器。  
怪物的利爪毫无预兆地挥来。达达尼昂闪身避开之余回手向怪物的手臂甩出一击。刀刃打在鳞片上。没有时间多想，收回手臂的同时下一击接踵而至，他向斜前方一扑翻滚着躲过。形势对他不利。四周的地形过于开阔，难以藏身；怪物的躯干瘦长又在水中，无法近身，从远处也难以瞄准要害。达达尼昂向岸上跑去，稍远一些，怪物便爽快地停止了攻击。可当他再小心翼翼地靠近，一进入范围，湿漉漉的爪子立刻毫不留情地迎面而来。达达尼昂进退两难。正当他思考着是否要堵上一枚宝贵的银弹试试运气，湖中传来了男性的声音。  
“可以了，费尔顿。退下吧。”  
黑色的怪物应声停下了动作，顺从地收回利爪沉入了水中。达达尼昂循声望去。湖面上的雾气渐渐凝聚出一个成年男子的外形，金色的卷发自然地披散在肩头，巨大的蝙蝠状的翅膀垂在身后，脚尖悬浮在水面上。同样是背光，来者却仿佛吸收了月亮的精华，浑身上下微微散发着银白色。或许因此，虽然仅在腰际随意地扎着一条布匹，给人的感觉却犹如身着华服般威严端庄。  
“你一定就是梦魔先生了。”达达尼昂微微点头算作行礼。  
“公爵。”对方凛然地说道。  
“……抱歉？”  
“你刚才问过我的名字。你可以称我为‘公爵’。”  
“啊！好的，公爵先生，你好！我叫达达尼昂。你也一定听到了……”  
“在此之前，”梦魔打断了达达尼昂，“你很有意思。你不仅安然通过了幻境，并且在看见费尔顿时没有把他当作幻觉的延续。这和你留在河对岸的那位同伴有关吗？”  
达达尼昂警觉起来。听上去对方似乎掌握着附近的动向……不过并非全部。达达尼昂决定先试探一下。  
“为什么你这么觉得，先生？他只告诉我自己似乎崴到了脚，要在原地歇一会儿。”达达尼昂装作轻松地答道。  
梦魔盯着达达尼昂看了一会儿，说：“他不是人类。至少不完全是吧？”  
达达尼昂微微一惊，不过没有过于意外。既然阿多斯能感知到梦魔的气息，那反过来也不奇怪。他多少也有些明白阿多斯为何要留在河对岸了。好在梦魔似乎并不执著于答案，转而问起了达达尼昂安妮夫人的事。看来他心里还是惦记着他的情人的，达达尼昂心想。他从怀中取出安妮夫人早些时候在小队总部写下的短信。信从达达尼昂的手中腾空浮起，悠悠地飘落到梦魔的手中。  
梦魔读着信。达达尼昂望着梦魔。只见他起初一脸漠然，随后渐渐皱紧了眉头。最后他折起信纸捏在手中，久久地凝视着湖水。  
公爵抬起头，问达达尼昂：“你知道她想要回去的这条项链是什么吗？”  
“什么意思？”达达尼昂反问，“她只告诉我那是她丈夫给她的礼物。”  
“她不知道，这可能吗？”  
“抱歉公爵先生，不知道什么？这和你拿走项链的原因有什么关系吗？”  
梦魔苦着脸轻笑了一声，说：“自己看吧。你应该识得。”  
梦魔将信交到左手，右手朝着身旁的湖水抬了抬手指。水面泛起涟漪，接着一条晶莹洁白的项链从水中升起，在空中划出优美的弧线，缓缓落到达达尼昂的手中。这是一条由十二枚钻石坠子镶成的项链，昂贵，华美，再多的赞美之词加之其上都不为过。而当达达尼昂将项链翻转过来，那个最大、最沉重的坠子背面，赫然篆刻着十字和半圈铭文。  
“这是驱魔的祈祷词！”达达尼昂惊讶地喊了出来，“也就是说她的先生早就知道了你的存在，并且想要赶走你！”  
“而她形影不离地戴在身上。当我发现时是多么地愤怒！”公爵原本平静的语调变得激动，“这是侮辱，这是背叛！她本可以直言让我走！”  
“可她并不知道，公爵先生！”达达尼昂向前走了一步，“她一开始甚至不愿说出项链可能是你拿走的。如果她想赶走你，又何必委托我来找你呢？”  
“哼，也许因为项链很贵吧？”  
“她确实担心因为丢了项链遭到丈夫的指责，但这不正说明她并不知情吗？她并不是个自由的女人，先生。像她这样常年独自在家的夫人，周围的那些女仆虽然照顾着她的起居，但同时也是丈夫的眼线。你不能强求一个女人把幸福的秘密全藏在心底！原谅她吧，先生，她已经足够痛苦了！”  
公爵沉默了。他接受了这番话吗？抑或是还沉浸在愤怒中？他再次打开信，盯着它看了许久许久，最后深深地叹了一口气。  
“你是来拿项链的。”公爵说，“你已经拿到了。请回吧。”  
“好的，公爵先生……有什么话需要我带给她吗？”达达尼昂问。  
梦魔又沉默了一会儿。  
“我爱她。但我们之后不会再相见了。”  
达达尼昂认真地点了点头，将项链稳妥地收进贴身口袋，行了个礼，转身循着来时的方向离开了湖。

达达尼昂想尽快回城，在不至于奔跑的速度下尽量快步前行。当他快要回到阻挡了阿多斯的那条小溪时，身后突然传来一阵骇人的咆哮。达达尼昂一愣，随后调转方向朝着湖泊拔腿飞奔起来。而当他赶到，却只见得湖面上成片的灰烬在晚风中飘散。  
——还有围在湖边的十余个人，衣着和先前在丛林外围遭遇的那些别无二异。  
“你们是什么人！”达达尼昂大喊。领头的那人听到喊声，回头望了一眼。但也仅仅是望了一眼，便扭头带着其余众人从另一个方向离开了。  
稀薄的月光下，达达尼昂仅得以分辨出他左眼上纵贯着的那条刀疤。


	5. Promotion 晋升

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on, and after the celebration for d'Artagnan's promotion in The Team.  
> 达达尼昂晋升的庆功会上，以及之后发生的一些事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前三章故事之后的一个尾声。  
> 以及，终于进入了正题！

就如之前提到过的那样，由于出色的表现和安妮夫人热忱的感谢信，达达尼昂如愿以偿地成为了猎魔小队——也就是“贝尔谭顿超自然问题处理中心”的一名正式队员。当事人在喜上眉梢的同时，心里却还留着些挥之不去的疙瘩。  
其一是那些红色制服的人。回来后从波多斯和阿拉密斯口中得知，那群人与两人交战了没多久，撂下一些狠话便调转马头离开了。阿拉密斯和波多斯当时也都以为那些人只是普通的劫匪流氓，现在看来，他们一开始的目标就和达达尼昂一行人相同。不同的是，他们对项链没有兴趣，全然是为了消灭梦魔而去的。从结果看也许达达尼昂和他们互相没有妨碍，可这群人暗搓搓的做派着实叫达达尼昂感到不愉快。  
达达尼昂在报告时向特雷维尔先生提到了途中的这段波折，顺势请教了一下是否对红色制服有印象。特雷维尔先生认真思考了一会儿，最终摇摇头表示线索太少不好判断。若是当时看清了他们消灭魔物的方式，或许会更容易推测他们的来路。  
“那就但愿那群家伙别再出现在我面前，否则我一定会结清这笔帐。”达达尼昂心想。  
不愉快的事暂且搁置一旁，拿到酬金后，达达尼昂做的第一件事便是在小酒馆包了场，邀请队里的朋友们共同庆祝他晋升的喜悦。达达尼昂平日里待人友善，人缘很不错，队里凡是当天不用值班的几乎都来了，甚至连特雷维尔先生都到场祝了酒。接着大家打牌，划拳，唱歌，做游戏。驻店的乐手和舞女嗅到了大笔小费的味道，演奏得也格外卖力。小小的酒馆里人声鼎沸好不热闹，从日落时分一直欢腾到午夜，才稍稍有那么些平静下来的迹象。  
达达尼昂端着酒杯，从这桌喝到那桌，挨个儿接受着大家的祝贺。当他转完了一阵圈，脚下差不多开始有些打晃的时候，忽然发现阿多斯正独自坐在一张小圆桌旁。注意到达达尼昂的视线，阿多斯转过头来举了举手中的酒杯。达达尼昂走了过去。  
“你怎么一个人在这儿？”他拉来一张椅子坐到阿多斯对面，“没和大家一起打个牌之类的吗？”  
“打了，我亲爱的朋友。我跟波多斯和阿拉密斯还有其他好几个人刚才一直在那桌打桥牌，后来我输光了钱，就退出了。”阿多斯说。  
“为什么不继续呢？也许还能赢回来的！”  
“啊，他们也是这么说的。”阿多斯笑了笑，“不过那时候阿拉密斯看了看钟，说自己和出版社的朋友还有约，先失陪了。”  
“我想起来了，他确实来和我打过招呼。”  
“接着波多斯和一位漂亮的舞女对上了眼，把赢来的钱往兜里一扫，酒也没喝完就走了。”  
“怎么，你的钱都被波多斯赢走了？”  
“不，不。我只是觉得既然他们都走了，我也没必要再坐下去了。”  
“然后一个人在这儿喝闷酒！”  
“啊，别这么说，我挺喜欢喝酒，尤其是好酒……这是少有的几种我能享用的食物之一。”他略微压低了嗓音，拿起桌上的酒瓶，“你要来一点吗？你杯子里的是什么？该不会是啤酒吧？”  
“不，这是香槟。”达达尼昂把杯口亮给阿多斯，随后抬头将剩下的一口灌进肚子，再把空杯子推到面前，“你知道我是法国人。法国人可不会喝啤酒。你呢，阿多斯？你是从哪儿来的？”  
阿多斯倒着酒，微微挑起了眉毛。  
“呃……我这么问不失礼吧？”达达尼昂犹豫起来。  
阿多斯将满好的酒杯递还给达达尼昂。“不。”他说，“只是……你为什么想知道这个？”  
“呃……好奇？”达达尼昂接过杯子抿了一口。醇厚而甘甜的香味在口腔中扩散开来，很像是他老家附近产的那种葡萄酒。  
“那恐怕要让你失望了。我不记得了。”阿多斯耸了耸肩，干脆地回答道。  
“……完全？”  
“完全。”  
“可，我是说，总会有些线索的吧？比如……名字？这显然不是你的真名。”  
阿多斯闭上眼轻轻笑了笑。  
“我就只是阿多斯，坐在你面前的这个人而已。如果你对其他吸血鬼有兴趣，我也许能给你讲一些老掉牙的故事。不过不是现在。我们今天是来为你庆祝的，还是讲讲你的事吧。我听说安妮夫人有意雇你做她的私人保镖？”  
“唉！别提这个了！”  
“怎么？你不是喜欢她吗？”  
“……阿多斯！”达达尼昂险些将一口酒呛进气管里。  
“我说错了？”  
“为什么你觉得我会……”  
达达尼昂话说到一半停住了，瞪着阿多斯看了三秒——然后选择了放弃。  
“……好吧，我承认。但你也必须承认，她确实是那种会勾起人保护欲的女人。”  
“我想就我个人而言，还是持保留意见。”  
“好吧好吧！不过不管怎样，我都不想再和那个女人打交道了。”  
这正是达达尼昂心里的第二个疙瘩，说来多少也和第一个脱不开干系。两天前当达达尼昂将钻石项链交到安妮夫人手上，自然也报告了梦魔的死讯。达达尼昂原已做好了安慰人的准备，没想到安妮夫人只是“啊”地轻轻了喊了一声，随即满心喜悦地戴上项链，由衷地感谢起达达尼昂挽救了她的名誉。  
“她一点都没有伤心的样子！”达达尼昂向阿多斯转述完事情的经过，以这样一句话作结尾，“亏得我在那位‘公爵先生’面前说了她那么多的好话，现在看来我就像个骗子！”  
阿多斯听完眨了眨眼。  
“如果那是他临终前最后听到的，倒也不坏。”  
“啊我亲爱的阿多斯！你这话该不是认真的吧？”达达尼昂表现出很惊讶的样子，“你之前还说梦魔接近人类只是为了吃饭。”  
“我确实那么说过。”阿多斯轻笑了一声，“那与其说是看法，倒不如说我是那么希望的。我也和你说过，别太把委托人的故事当真了，尤其是爱情故事。”  
“我不知道这么说你会不会不高兴，我偶尔觉得你简直像个清教徒。”  
“哈！我不会不高兴，不过清教徒就不好说了。你可别在他们面前提起这来。”  
“我还时常感到奇怪。阿拉密斯在女士和先生面前完全是两个人，而波多斯呢，谁都知道他有个阔太太做情妇，替他买这买那。至于你，却仿佛是铁石做的心肠。我是说，我知道你在隐藏身份，不过……“达达尼昂讲到这儿，脑海里突然飘过一个念头：既然吸血鬼是通过交换血液来繁衍的，该不会其实没有那方面的能力……订正，需求吧？“呃，总之你们究竟是怎么成为朋友的？”  
阿多斯没有急着回答，而是先给自己的杯子重新满上了酒。  
“机缘巧合——我应该这么说。如果你要问‘为什么你一直和他们呆在一起’，或者‘为什么你选择和他们一组’，那么我确实有这么做的理由。”阿多斯说。  
“理由是……？”  
阿多斯拿起酒杯，迅速环顾了一下四周。“你见过……我受伤。”他说。  
“我记得。”达达尼昂点头。  
“老实说……之前没有过像那次那样，但一些小伤总是难免的。而我……并不那么擅长忍受。”  
“你是我认识的第一个……你知道。不过我该说，我之前从没想过谁能饿那么久的。”  
“啊也许我该让你知道，我还是时常能从特雷维尔先生那儿拿到补贴的。不管怎样，在任务中总会有些时候让我不能很好克制自己。而这些时候，有像波多斯和阿拉密斯这样的朋友在身边，就能让我更为冷静一些。”  
“怎么讲？”达达尼昂来了兴趣。这两位朋友在武艺上确实有些过人之处，可，无意识地回避吸血鬼的袭击？这算得上超能力的范畴了。然而与达达尼昂的兴致相对，阿多斯却有些闪烁其词。在达达尼昂几番催促下，才犹豫着继续说了下去。  
“我着实不喜欢这样，我亲爱的朋友。”他说，“在背后评论他人，并且讨论这个问题，势必要先把他们放在……‘猎物’的位置上。我想这真的不怎么礼貌。”  
“哦是吗？”达达尼昂摆出惊讶的表情，“那你觉得应该怎样？我是说，用通常的眼光看，我们确实是猎物。”  
阿多斯摇摇头：“你说的也许没错，可我不喜欢。不然你也许会以为，我和他们做朋友是因为他们无法成为我的猎物，或者换句话说，我只会亲近‘不是猎物’的人。不，并不是这样的。”  
“我知道，我知道。所以他们究竟特别在哪里？”  
“好吧，如果你坚持要知道……我记得说过关于波多斯血统的事情。”  
“对，你说过。”达达尼昂清晰记得自己得知龙不仅确实存在过，而且还能和人混血时有多么惊讶，如果这不是从阿多斯嘴里说出来的，他百分百要当作一句玩笑。  
“关于他，这就是全部原因了。如果非要我再多解释一些的话——畜类大约是我能接受的极限了。”  
“啊！我终于明白为什么你不碰鸡鸭鱼了。”达达尼昂不禁喊了出来，使得附近的一些队员扭头看了看他们，不过好在也仅限于此，“那阿拉密斯呢？他是普通人类，对吧？”  
“他确实是人类，可不能算是普通。”阿多斯微微一笑，“这里有些私事，我不便说得很细。你知道他会制作一些驱魔用的道具，而他能做到的远不止这些。大致上，阿拉密斯有足够的能力避免自己遭受任何的偷袭，包括咒术。他至少会‘知道’。”  
达达尼昂思考了一下。“是不是……和那个理发店的男孩一样？像是占卜一类的？”  
“理发店……？啊，你是说泰迪。不太一样。结果或许有些相像，但途径是完全不同的。还是这句话，我不便说得太细。其实现在还多了另一个理由，也许这个解释起来更容易些。”阿多斯顿了顿，“……不，我想这也不怎么适合讲。”  
“啊得啦！你怎么老吊我胃口？拜托告诉我吧！”达达尼昂一把按住了阿多斯的手。很凉。不过达达尼昂此刻喝了不少酒，没怎么注意。  
阿多斯垂下眼睑沉默了许久，最后终于还是轻叹一声。达达尼昂不怎么地想起了小时候跟父亲讨糖吃的情景。  
“好吧。”阿多斯说，“我不久前发现，他正在交往的这位女士，十有八九是我的同族。”  
“什……！你是说……？”达达尼昂险些又要喊起来。“可你是怎么知道的？”  
“我发现他带着……一个‘印记’，姑且这么叫吧。就在不久前。恐怕没有其他人发现，因为我们用它来避免对其他人的目标下手。基于我刚才说过的理由，可能性只有一个：他们彼此相爱。”  
“可我觉得，这听来只能表明他自愿被吸血鬼咬过，不见得就是爱人吧？你看，我之前不也……？”  
“不！不，这不一样。我说得更清楚一些吧，那相当于是宣示……所有权。就像在物品上写上名字。并且，这是纳为眷属的前一步。这也是为何我判断那是位女士——既然是阿拉密斯。”  
“所以……”达达尼昂思索了一下，“它更像是订婚戒指？”  
阿多斯略微皱眉，随后点了点头：“也许是。但……也有些人会标记不止一个，你知道。”  
达达尼昂努力转动起晕乎乎的脑袋梳理着阿多斯的解说，总觉得有哪里不太对劲。标记。吸血。眷属。所有物。订婚戒指。啊，没错，对吸血鬼而言，“吸血”有“进食”和“繁衍”两种目的。所以，在看中了的人类身上做好标记，就像戴上订婚戒指，好让其他同族绕道而行……  
“那我就不明白了。”达达尼昂一拍大腿，“如果是为了让人别碰自己的情人，何必连异性也要防着？”  
阿多斯像是被问住了，先是沉默了片刻，随后张开嘴，却什么也没说，又合上了。他拿起酒杯，看了眼杯中又放了下来，伸手去拿酒瓶，握起后发现也已经空了，又放了下来。他一手搭在酒瓶上，就这么愣愣地盯着桌面，看了好一会儿，最后抬起脸看向一桌之隔的达达尼昂。  
达达尼昂挑起眉毛回看过去，像一个顽皮的学生，耐心地等着老师的答复——或是认输。  
阿多斯缓缓地眨了眨眼，略有些迟疑地打开双唇。  
“事实上，我们不会在意性别……至少我不会。”  
如今达达尼昂已经记不清晰，当他猛然明白这句话背后的含义时，自己做了些什么。也许蹙起了眉头，也许抽回了右手，也许……他真的想不起来了。他只记得当自己隐约听到一声“我很抱歉”，再次抬起头——阿多斯已全然不见了踪迹，仿佛桌对面的那个椅子上，从一开始就没有谁坐过似的。

第二天是礼拜日。达达尼昂本可以一觉睡到下午，可天才刚亮他就醒了，翻来覆去怎么也回不到梦里，只好起身下了床。洗漱，穿衣，吃早饭……当他从宿醉中回过神来，发现自己的双腿已然迈进了小队总部的大门。值班的队友挥着手向他道早安，看样子要这么调头回去恐怕有些困难了，只得索性继续往里走。  
达达尼昂穿过门厅，上楼梯，推门走进过道左手边的房间。这间房间里摆着两个沙发，几条长桌和许多靠背椅，换班休息的时候，或是本不需要值班却来队里闲逛的时候，除了食堂，几乎所有人都会选择呆在这里。周一到周六这儿通常都十分热闹，到了周日便会冷清许多。不过再怎么冷清，有个人必定会在周日出现在此，那就是阿多斯。达达尼昂问起时他悄悄告诉过，这样就没人会质疑他为何不去参加礼拜了。  
可今天却没能看见他的影子。  
达达尼昂走到沙发前，向斜躺在那儿的队友询问今天是否有见到过阿多斯。“你们昨天不是去喝酒了吗？”这个叫鲍尔斯的队友反问道，“特雷维尔先生不是知道吗，怎么会派任务给你们？”“不，不。我只是以为阿多斯会在这儿。他没有来吗？”达达尼昂解释道。鲍尔斯摇摇头：“他肯定还在睡大觉呢。倒是你，难不成通宵到现在？”  
达达尼昂随便搪塞了几句草草地结了话头，离开休息室带上门，透过走廊的窗户望向白茫茫的天空。这可不妙，他心想。他很清楚阿多斯不可能因为熬夜而睡懒觉，因为他的这位朋友根本不需要睡眠。可除此之外呢？他试图猜测阿多斯的想法，却意识到自己根本无从猜起。他以为早已熟知朋友的一切，可一旦真正揣摩起来，脑海中却仿佛忽然起了雾，故事失去了声音，影像褪去了色彩，表情变得空洞，原本鲜活的记忆在推敲的瞬间如镜花水月般破碎，虚无得仿佛一场梦。但……这又怎么了？他究竟何必去猜测别人的想法呢？  
……可阿多斯也许就此一去无踪了。  
脑海中冒出这句话的同时，达达尼昂忽然莫名地焦躁起来。

达达尼昂承认，虽然最初的相遇基本属于偶然，但接着他与阿多斯结交、成为朋友，至少有七成是出于爱慕虚荣。或许该把“敬佩阿多斯的谈吐与风度”那两成也算进去，因为朋友的优秀总能让人感到自己也跟着光鲜了起来。在来新大陆的邮轮上，达达尼昂因为衣着陈旧没少遭人白眼，也没少试图教训那些给他白眼的人，继而险些被中途扔下了船。而在认识阿多斯后但凡走在一起，达达尼昂穿的还是那身破衣服，却不论是队里的同事还是路上的小贩，一概待他彬彬有礼。这种优越感使达达尼昂欢喜，但很快，也使达达尼昂对阿多斯心生仰慕。  
阿多斯使人忘记吸血鬼是贪求永生的恶魔。他更像是一个珍贵的灵魂，被某种超自然的意志所眷顾，继而做成了标本，自此不再腐朽。 但这不是说他的身上不存在缺点。他嗜酒成性，散金如土，并且直到昨晚之前，达达尼昂一直以为阿多斯的内心高傲又冷漠，对人类的情感嗤之以鼻，虽然处事平和，但也极力与人划清界限。老实讲，达达尼昂被吓到了。这有些像你站在街角，出神地欣赏着面前的雕像，却猛地发现那是个脸上涂了漆的演员，还鞠躬递出帽子向你索要起小费。这终于使人回想起现实，回想起吸血鬼究竟是怎样的，东西。他们违背神的旨意。不，他们的存在就是亵渎本身。  
可不知怎的，达达尼昂又觉得，阿多斯依旧还是那个阿多斯。  
他三步并作两步冲上楼梯，握起拳头哐哐地砸门，也顾不上是否会惊动了四下的邻里。一遍，没有反应。两遍，依旧没有动静。到了第三遍，达达尼昂急得大喊、差点就要蹦起来，门的那一头终于隐约传来了桌椅挪动的声音。  
片刻后，门吱呀一声打开了。  
“是你，达达尼昂。……日安？”  
阿多斯站在门后，朝着这里问好。他看起来很平静。又或者说，不怎么看得出神情，就和平时一样。然而达达尼昂在开门的瞬间瞥见了他袖口甩下的碎片，接着注意到了衬衣压皱的前襟和手肘——以及扑面而来的酒味。“天主在上！你究竟喝了多少？”达达尼昂脱口而出。阿多斯显然愣了一下，随后微微别转视线。  
“我去开窗。”他说，“进来吧，请。”  
这不是达达尼昂第一次来。他知道这扇门后面有个简单的玄关，摆着鞋柜和衣帽架；右转后是门厅，能看见一套木制的餐桌椅和玻璃门的柜子，里面的餐盘从来没挪过一寸位置；厅背后的门通往卧室和卫生间，其中后者显然也不常派上用场。他跟着阿多斯走过玄关，看着他走到房间那头，伸手穿过两道窗帘的缝隙转动握把。风吹动厚重的窗帘，几缕阳光挤了进来。达达尼昂记得上次来的时候差不多也是这样，上上次似乎也一样。可此时，这种平常却显得有些有些异样，好像有什么不见了，或者……  
他原本想阿多斯也许有意在隐藏着些什么，却发现他根本没有藏。  
光线穿过尘埃铺洒到房间里。几个空酒瓶横七竖八地倒在桌上，桌旁散落着破碎的玻璃，大约是随手扫下去的。椅子上的外套正是昨晚的那一件，皱巴巴地团作一堆。达达尼昂回头看向阿多斯。是啊，他一直很苍白，一直很淡漠，一直如此，让人禁不住要忘记，苍白而淡漠的神情原本意味着些什么。  
“说吧。”阿多斯站在窗边，看着达达尼昂。像是已经准备好迎接任一切。他期待着怎样的答案？对他来说最坏的设想是什么？达达尼昂不知道，他甚至不知道阿多斯为什么会在猎魔小队，干着自相矛盾的工作。不过没关系。  
达达尼昂做好决定了。  
“阿多斯，”他说，“我……我爱你。  
“我不清楚究竟是哪一种。也许是友情，也许是敬仰……不过，我知道的是，如果你也爱我，那不管是哪一种，我都没有理由拒绝。所以，嗯……”  
达达尼昂咬了一下嘴唇。  
“你爱我吗？”  
说完他紧张地盯着阿多斯，用力地分辨那张扑克脸上哪怕最细微的一丝变化。时间仿佛在这一刻静止了很久。随后阿多斯悄然抬起脚步，缓缓地，仿佛飘浮着一般走近到达达尼昂身前，慢慢地，像是生怕惊扰了空气中沉睡的精灵般，抬起双臂，渐渐合拢，最后深深地，将达达尼昂拥抱在怀中。  
“我爱你，达达尼昂。”  
他在耳边轻轻说道。  
“我爱你。”


	6. The Same Old Vampire Story 一个老掉牙的吸血鬼故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old story happened in an isolated town.  
> 某个与世隔绝的小镇上曾经发生的一段故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章故事独立于主线剧情。如果你看过话剧剧本，对，就是那个故事。

很久很久以前，在群山脚下，有一座小小的城镇坐落在美丽的溪流旁。镇上的人们耕作、纺织，自给自足，过着与世无争的日子。这一天，从镇子外忽然驶来一辆马车。车不怎么沉，马却走得很慢，也许是已经很久没有休息了。马车进到镇里停了下来，居民们好奇地围过来观看。从车上下来的是一对兄妹，哥哥的长相憨厚结实，妹妹娇小可人。他们自称家里遭了灾害，迫不得已背井离乡，另找一片安逸的土地谋生。  
镇上很久没来过客人了，居民们都欣喜地欢迎他们。哥哥问，这周围都是荒野，镇上的衣食工具都从哪里来？镇民笑着回答，这儿的土地经过世代的改良，足够为各种作物提供养分；不远的山里有矿，可以开采金属和石材。哥哥又问，镇子没有围墙，不怕有野兽和流匪吗？镇民自豪地告诉他，他们有一位领主，掌管秩序，守护着所有人的安全。  
领主并非人类。没有人记得他活了多久，只在知道很久以前，这儿还是一个村落的时候，他就已经是这里的主人了。是领主教导先民如何劳作，如何开垦。在人们的心中，比起统治者，他更像是镇子的守护神，多亏了他的指引，人们才能在这片荒原上安居乐业。  
于是妹妹问，如果他们想留下，是否也要经过这位领主的同意呢？镇民说，领主爱着所有人，一定会同意的。如果他们担心，不如当面问吧？三天后正巧是“祭典”的日子。到那时，所有人都有机会和领主说上话。  
“祭典”是庆祝丰收的节日。人们挑选最鲜美的果实，摆出珍藏的美酒，载歌载舞，从正午一直到傍晚。日落之后，大街小巷点亮起五彩的烛灯，随后领主便会走出宅邸，骑着骏马越过石桥，来到镇中央。他会接受人们的赞美，并向人们送出祝福。更重要的是，他会在所有戴着花冠的人中选出这一年的“灰鹿”。  
所有成年的男女都有机会成为“灰鹿”，为领主献上鲜血，与领主相伴左右。所有镇民都将其视为无上的光荣，但他们也知道，若是没有俊丽的容貌，优美的身姿，即便戴上花冠也是不自量力。因此当旅人中的妹妹提出自己能否有这一资格，所有人先是感到滑稽，随后在她摘下兜帽的那一刻，惊叹着纷纷点了头。  
她不仅美丽得令人无不动容，言谈间还透着无比的甜美和优雅。果然，领主的视线被她牢牢吸引，越过人群，牵起了她洁白的双手，询问她的名字。  
她说：我叫夏洛特。  
夏洛特当选了这一年的“灰鹿”。镇上的人们都很高兴兄妹两人成为了他们中的一员。第二天，一架华丽的马车载着她和随行的物品来到府邸，领主在大厅的正门口迎接着她。在水晶吊灯明亮的光芒下，她再一次端详这位神秘的领主。他看起来就像那些传说中的天神，年轻，高挑，端庄而又威严。那一席乌黑的卷发比她见过的任何绸缎都要轻盈，或许连最出色的画家也想象不到颧骨和眉眼间能有如此完美的线条。他的神情肃穆，但并不显得凶横；而当他偶尔弯起嘴角，你会感到仿佛沐浴了上天的馈赠。他的衣着与镇上的人相比没有华丽太多，可每一寸布料都贴合出干练而优美的轮廓。他行走，驻足，欠身，或仅仅是伸出手握住酒杯，所有的姿态都仿佛经过精确的测量，没有一丝冗余的动作，找不到任何拖沓或是不得体的地方。  
他正如镇上的人们描绘的那么令人憧憬。只是，有时，当他在傍晚，站在露台出神地眺望着镇上的时候，你会在那双深色的眼眸中，瞥见一丝令人颤栗的鲜红。  
夏洛特不知道有多少人注意过这丝鲜红。  
领主的府邸也是他处理公务的场所。除了贴身的侍从外，进出宅邸的还有八位仆人和几个镇上的官员。八位仆人四男四女，交替轮换，负责打扫卫生、整理内务、喂养马匹，也照顾“灰鹿”的起居。官员主要有负责经商、种植开采、建设和律法的，似乎大多是汇报，少数是来请教疑难的问题。至于那位贴身的侍从，夏洛特一直不知道他叫什么。他神出鬼没，又极少说话，领主从没有喊过他，只会用各种看起来没什么大区别的手势下指令，也不知道他是怎么分清的。  
夏洛特在府邸中过得自由自在。她可以去任何一个房间，翻看所有的书，把玩摆放在四处的各种珍奇玩意儿。有想吃的食物，仆人立刻会着手准备；有想要的东西，只要能找到，第二天就会出现在她的枕边。她甚至不用一直呆在府邸。领主每天正午开始处理公务，一直到太阳落山。夏洛特只需要准时出席晚餐，之前的时间她都可以在镇上随意消磨。晚餐总是很丰盛，夏洛特只挑自己喜欢的，余下的佣人们会吃完。领主不吃东西，但会端着酒杯一同坐在桌前。随后他们会共同渡过夜晚——偶尔交欢，多数时候只是睡在一起。事实上，领主似乎也不需要睡眠。有几次她半夜醒来，会发现他半卧着看着书，或是侧躺着，静静地看着她。等到天亮了，他会随她一同起床洗漱，随后她去用早餐，他则回到卧室，锁上门，一直到正午再现身。  
这几乎是天堂般的日子——如果她不需要向领主献出鲜血的话。  
领主每一次都会询问是否疼痛，眼神中透着温和的关切。夏洛特总是微笑着摇头。事实上，疼是一直有的，可几次后便不再觉得不适了，就像是习惯了酒的辛辣一样。她更在意的是有那么一次，领主的神色中显露出些许的忧伤。夏洛特问他怎么了？他迟疑了一下，伸出手指轻轻抚摸夏洛特的脸庞。“我多么希望你能永远在我身边。”他说。  
“啊！只要你愿意，我可以一直在这儿，哪儿也不去。”夏洛特说。  
领主摇了摇头：“不，亲爱的。我说的不是这个。你也许忘了，下一年的秋天将由其他人来接替你的位置。”  
“哦！”她当然还记得，“这是必须的吗？我必须离开？”  
“没错。这是规则，我定下的规则。”  
“可是我的领主！你知道我有多么爱你。”  
“而你也知道我有多么爱你！不，纵然我们彼此相爱，你也必须离开。这是为了你好。”  
“我不能再戴一次花冠吗？你再一次牵起我的手，就像那天一样？”  
“至少五年之后。”  
“五年！等我已经变成老太婆了！”  
“啊你不会的，我的夏洛特，我的小鹿！你这样美丽，光阴不会舍得在你身上留下痕迹。可是我会。我享用你的活力，你的生命，你的美貌。我情愿为你修改任何一条规则，但我不能自私地拿走你的全部。让我在将来至少能远远地看着你吧！而现在，让我们更加珍惜眼前的时光。”  
是啊。  
佣人们在闲聊时常会说起，夏洛特确实是领主最宠爱的一个。他从前会在某些个下午戴上宽檐帽，骑着马到镇上巡视，一直到很晚才回来；而在夏洛特来后，即便她那天外出，也会早早地等候在餐桌前。不过，最年长的那个佣人说，领主也确实越来越少插手镇上的琐事了，从前外婆讲过，在最早镇子还不成型的时候，领主每天奔波在各个工地和哨所，你走到哪儿都能看见他。如今镇子上也不全然是一派祥和，比如今年得虚弱病的人和不名死因的牲畜就格外地多。只不过如今镇子上的人足够多了，所有这些都可以有专门的官员来负责，领主便不需要操那么多心了。即便如此，领主对夏洛特也是宠爱尤佳的——另一个佣人反驳道，因为从前若是有哪个“灰鹿”像夏洛特小姐这么自由，领主多少总是会皱皱眉头的。  
“只是皱皱眉头？”夏洛特笑着问。  
“老天！能说这话的也只有你！”那佣人摆了个夸张的手势，“我要是不当心做了什么会让领主皱眉头的事情，不用他发现，我保准自己立马就吓昏过去了！”  
越是熟悉，夏洛特越发觉得与世隔绝的小镇上，一天天的日子就像是一场无边无际的梦。她去过不少地方，包括许多富饶的城市，却没有哪儿的人像这个小镇上一样单纯又虔诚。春去秋来，新一年的祭典很快就在眼前。夏洛特再一次恳求领主，他们真的不能永远在一起吗？领主深情地望着她，亲吻了她的脸颊，随后缓缓地摇了摇头。  
夏洛特在胸前握紧了双手。  
几天后的一个上午，领主的府邸燃起了大火。  
当夏洛特来到二楼的走廊，正好撞见领主推开卧室的房门仓惶地跑了出来。透过露台，依稀能够听到楼下人群的呐喊。夏洛特知道他们在喊些什么。她刚从后院回来。  
“夏洛特！”领主看到了她，“太好了你没事！这是怎么了？！其他人呢？！”  
“如果你说佣人们，他们早都走了。”夏洛特绕过领主走进卧室，“老比利和梅吉还是不肯配合，其他人就把他们架走关起来了。”  
“什么？……夏洛特，你在做什么？”  
“把值钱的东西都拿走呀！”她头也不回地笑着说，“其它房间我都打扫过了，只有你这儿门一直锁着进不来。”  
“……夏洛特！回答我，这究竟是怎么回事！”  
领主一个箭步冲到夏洛特的身前，按住她的双肩迫使她转过身来。夏洛特一瞬间怔住了，但很快注意到到他的神情中更多的是疑惑和担忧。于是她把手上鼓鼓囊囊的袋子放到地上，回望向领主。  
“你听到他们在喊什么了。”她用下巴指了指窗外。  
“没错我听到了。”领主凝视着夏洛特，“我还看到他们向我丢石块和燃烧的木棍。为什么？夏洛特，那个词是什么意思？！”  
“哦！所以你确实不知道？哈哈！”她笑了起来，笑得十分好看，“这可真有意思。他们没有忘记这个词，却忘了你是什么。而你，从一开始就不知道自己是谁！”  
“夏洛特！别再捉弄我了！”领主喊着，连同她的肩膀也摇晃起来，“这些都是因为你？因为我不许你留下？”  
“也算是，也算不是。”她轻轻地握住领主的手腕，将它们从自己的身上抬起，接着挪开了一步，“我们本来就打算来捞一笔，这一年也算没白呆。”  
“‘你们’？”  
“啊你还不知道吧？那些可怜的牲畜，还有得虚弱病的，都是我哥哥的杰作。当然，镇上的人都以为是你干的。”  
“……夏洛特？！”  
他再一次向前想要按住她。她没有闪躲，反而抢先一步扑进了他的怀里，伸出双臂环抱在他的腰际。领主的动作戛然而止。而下一秒，正当他的双手迟疑着转向拥抱的姿势，一柄利刃从背后刺穿了他的身躯。  
夏洛特抽出小刀退开脚步。这件银器能换不少的钱，她可不想白白留下当陪葬。她在床单上摸了摸刀子擦掉血迹，低头看了一眼缓缓倒下的男人，拾起袋子走出房间，朝着先前准备好的退路走去。她伸手扶上栏杆，一回头，却发现领主蹒跚着跟了上来，用整条前臂在墙上撑起身，拖着一路的鲜血。  
“夏洛特。”他的嗓音变得干哑，“……你说过你爱我！”  
“你可真好笑。”夏洛特夸张地摇了摇头，“你的这些人先前不都对你百依百顺？你觉得是为什么？”  
“可你是唯一一个……”  
“说爱你的人？哦这不难怪了吗！”  
夏洛特再一次笑起来，依旧是那样地动人，那样美。  
“谁会爱上你这么一个怪物呢？”  
说完她翻身越过栏杆，顺着绳索滑下。她听到他继续喊着她的名字，最后一次终于换成了另一个名字。如果夏洛特没猜错，她终于知道那个贴身的侍从叫什么了。  
她听到的似乎是——格里莫。  
而当她的双脚刚一落到地上，房子终于承受不住烈火的侵蚀，轰然地坍塌了。伴随其中的是围在另一侧的镇上居民们震天的呼喊：  
“吸血鬼——！”


	7. To the West 向西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Treville assigned another mission to the team: a group of merchants found that something unsual might be happening in a western town.
> 
> 特雷维尔先生指派了新任务：一支商队发现，某个西部小镇上似乎有些怪事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始的五章（预计）是一个相对完整的故事。这个故事本身和原著就完全没有关系了，仅是借用了少量人物设定（或者说特征），有点类似魔改电影的感觉吧。  
> 新老原创角色继续不断出现，锵锵——

结果是，晋升后的日子也没发生多大变化。  
名义上，派发的装备略有改善，待遇也有所提高，但小队成员的装备其实大都靠自筹，发工资则要等到下个月。更何况凭工资其实只够确保不饿肚子，真正的大头是任务的酬金，而上次那一笔为了庆祝又早就花了个精光，达达尼昂起初还不得不四处找人蹭饭。阿多斯爽快地把手头的饭票全给了他，可食堂里晚餐准备得比午餐更为潦草，单调的伙食实在合不了达达尼昂的胃口。和波多斯一起吃喝唠嗑倒是很愉快，但每一次都会弄得整个店的人都知道达达尼昂花光了钱。至于阿拉密斯，达达尼昂下意识地不想欠他人情，外加他总是神龙见首不见尾，几次寻人未果，只能作罢。  
说到阿多斯，那天达达尼昂做好了准备也许会发生些什么——或者之后会发生些什么，可实际上却是一如既往。异常的似乎只有那个醉醺醺的夜晚，连着那个晕乎乎的上午，之前和之后的仿佛能天衣无缝地对接上。倒也不是说达达尼昂有什么期待。虽然豪言壮语一口气扔了出去，他并不觉得自己真的想清了前因后果，大半还是仗着走一步看一步的冲劲。只是好像一咬牙踹开了门，却发现只是个莫须有的摆设，未免心里有些空落落的。  
也许阿多斯就是喜欢现在这样……？  
总之贝尔谭顿的日子还是这样一天天的过着，鸡毛蒜皮的任务有一搭没一搭地来。达达尼昂总想着要是能像阿多斯那样只挑像模像样的做该多好——可惜他并不是阿多斯。在治了一条疯狗、抓了两个偷情汉、修了三块吱嘎响的地板、找回了四只不翼而飞的钱袋后，这一天，特雷维尔先生又一次把他叫到了办公室里。不过这一次，一起叫去的还有阿多斯、波多斯和阿拉密斯。  
“我新接到一份外省来的委托。”特雷维尔先生开门见山地说道。达达尼昂的耳朵立刻竖了起来。可以想见没有人会为了不打紧的小事特意跨省求助，并且这种情况，委托人多少都有点来头。  
特雷维尔先生打开地图摊在桌面上，示意四人走上近前。  
“从贝尔谭顿往西南有一条铁路，和这边的几个大城市相通。而这一带……”特雷维尔先生用手指在地图上画了个圈，“有一些小村镇，虽然面积不大，但住民还比较成规模，因此比较大的商队也会定期去做些生意。”  
“这次的委托人是商队？”阿拉密斯问。  
“不错。不过确切讲是商队成员的私人委托。你们听说过布鲁伍德镇吗？”  
“哦！你是说挖出了金矿的那个？”波多斯的语调一下子扬了起来。  
特雷维尔先生点头：“你知道挖出金矿是什么时候的事情吗？”  
波多斯皱起眉头想了想，最后耸了耸肩。  
“事实上据当地人说，布鲁伍德开始采金已经至少有一年了。你们也许觉得地方小消息不通也很正常，但要知道，那一片的土地不适合耕种，粮食姑且还能自给自足，棉花一类的必须品都得定期从外界采购，通常是用一些质量参差不齐的铁矿石来交换。委托人很直白地告诉我，直到两个月前，镇长一直都要求往来的商队封锁这个消息，并定期给与相应的报酬。数额相当丰厚。”  
“封口费。”阿多斯轻轻哼了一声。  
“所以关键是，为什么突然不再封锁消息了，对吧？”阿拉密斯插话，“商队突然少了一笔收入，心里肯定不愉快。但，为什么是我们？”  
“让我先回答你第一个问题吧。”特雷维尔先生微微一笑，“因为镇长失踪了。”  
“什……”“什么？！”达达尼昂和阿拉密斯异口同声。波多斯的声音晚来了半拍，却把他们两人的都盖了过去。  
“所以商队想知道是谁截了他们的财源。这倒是十分合理。”阿多斯平静地分析道，“但如今消息早就传开了，即便找回了镇长又能怎样？”  
“委托人的要求是‘查明金矿的真相’。至于之后如何，我们不必操心。”特雷维尔先生从一旁拿起委托书，放到地图上，用食指敲了敲，“如何，有兴趣吗？”  
“我想不到什么拒绝的理由。你们呢？”阿多斯看向三位朋友，三人纷纷摇头。  
特雷维尔先生拍了拍手：“那就这么定了。拿着这封信，明天上午6点，委托人科尔先生会等在大门口。名义上你们是商队雇佣来对付劫匪的保镖，因此一路上也需要你们来照应。其余的信息可以直接问委托人。你们还有什么问题吗？……好，那现在就可以去准备行李了。”

科尔先生是个神情严肃的中年人，乍看似乎很难相处，但简单交流之后，很快能发现他对达达尼昂他们没有任何保留。科尔先是问了武器的准备情况，当得知他们每人都只带了一打左右的子弹后毫不掩饰地表示了惊讶。阿拉密斯简单解释了一下为何普通的弹药对魔物没有效果，因而多数猎魔人都使用祝福过的冷兵器。科尔的回应则让达达尼昂有些意外。  
“我明白了。”他说，“但恐怕你们这次也需要对付不少人类。”  
他们跟着委托人搭上火车，一路西行，在艾尔迈兹城与载着货物的马车队汇合。科尔领着车夫和几个伙计同猎魔人们互相打了招呼，随即从车上的箱子里找出了一些合适的子弹分给四人，说费用会在最后一起结算。“商人就是商人。”达达尼昂心想。但愿他只是计较，可别是个吝啬鬼。  
他们在城里休息了一晚，第二天骑上马随车队出发向南。临走前旅店的老板送来一封特雷维尔先生发来的电报，说“另有一协助者在目的地等候，熟人”。达达尼昂感到奇怪：“协助者”，不是“队员”？这么个偏僻的小镇，又是从哪冒出来的“熟人”？三位朋友看完也是一头雾水，只能留作悬案了。  
从艾尔迈兹到布鲁伍德一共经过了五个昼夜，路途算得上平稳。第四天傍晚商队驻扎在杂草丛生的一片的空地上，正生着篝火的时候东面的野林中突然窜出了一小队人，骑着马呼啸而来。然而没等看清面孔，阿拉密斯端起猎枪，抬手一枪正打在领头马的前蹄下，马匹受惊，队伍顿时乱了套。这时阿拉密斯开了第二枪，将其中一人刚举起的武器打飞了出去。于是这群人很快调转了马头，顺着原路绝尘而去了。  
“你怎么从这个距离看出他们是强盗来的？”科尔先生放下望远镜，惊讶地问道。  
阿拉密斯收好枪，微微一笑：“主要是服装。并且，先生，干我们这行的多少总会有些夜间战斗的经验。”  
而达达尼昂心里很清楚，单靠“经验”对提高夜视可没多大帮助。“你能打得比他还准，对吧？”他小声问阿多斯。  
“先给我找副管用的耳塞。”阿多斯小声回答。  
如果说科尔先生在此之前还对四人的实力有些疑虑，这番往后便也不再有挑刺的理由了。第五天下午，马蹄下的山路渐为平坦，几度回转过后，一些人造的建筑相继渐映入眼帘。这是一处峡谷的入口，耸立围起的峭壁在这儿豁开了几里宽的空隙，通往谷地中的城镇。垒砌的石块将豁口填塞了起来，只留下了比马车略宽一些的门，两侧站着几个哨兵打扮的人，门前还搭了一个简易的木屋。  
科尔先生蹙起眉头：“这群乡巴佬又搞出什么新花样来了？”  
“这些是新搭起来的？”达达尼昂问。  
“至少两个月前还没有。”委托人回答，“以前只有石墙，到了晚上才会多一个人守夜。这架势，现在难道不让人进出了吗？”  
“怕人偷了他们的金子吧！”波多斯哈哈一笑。  
驾车的伙计插进话来：“可我听说他们缺矿工，还在招人呢。艾尔迈兹就有一个牵头的，在酒吧里瞅见穿破衣服的就上去问，凑到四五个人再一起送过来，最近一波两周前刚出发，比我们早不了几天。”  
“要真是这样，我倒不奇怪了。”科尔先生不屑地哼了一声，转向达达尼昂他们，“你们几个第一次来，不知道这儿的人有多迷信。凡是能忌讳的他们都得忌讳。我来这儿送货很多年了，以前外人定居几乎是不可想象的事情，光是哪天戴了顶时髦的帽子就能被全镇的人传成妖魔鬼怪。你们可千万要小心，别让人看出你们的目的来。”  
说着车队来到了门前。科尔先生示意减速，众人陆续下了车和马，走向迎面而来的门卫。“亮明身份！”领头的门卫隔着一段距离喊道。科尔先生先生递出早已准备好的文件。门卫接过，扫了一眼，点点头，打了个手势让同伴检查马车。说是检查，实际上非常地粗略。“他们恐怕只是在看有没有人藏在货堆里。”达达尼昂小声自语。很快，几个门卫让出了路。  
“等等。”  
就在一行人准备重新上路的时候，领队拉住了头马的缰绳。  
“你们几个以前来过，我认识。但是后面这几个，”他指了指达达尼昂他们，“生面孔，是什么人？”  
“文件上写了，卫兵先生，是我这次请的保镖。”科尔先生用轻松的语气回答。  
“之前不是这些人。我记性很好。”门卫板着脸。  
“是的，是的先生。我之前雇的那批被别人出了更高的价格给翘了去，只能临时换了人。我倒希望不用多这么个麻烦，可也怪不得人家贪财，对不对？”  
“这些，我不关心。陌生人要检查，这是规矩。”  
门卫没等科尔先生说完就不耐烦地摇起头，接着从肩上取下猎枪托在了手中。科尔先生见状赶忙点头答应配合，摆出和善的姿态迎上前去，领头的门卫却将他拦了下来，随后挨个指了指达达尼昂他们，招手示意他们跟着走。科尔先生只得冲着四人一阵挤眉弄眼，意思显然是让顺着对方来，别起冲突。  
达达尼昂跟着门卫走进了木屋，心里好奇着这些人究竟想查出些什么名堂。只见屋内的陈设颇为杂乱，装着容器和皮具的箱子四处堆放，少量刀具和枪支横七竖八地摊在一些干草和布料上，也许在夜里会兼做床铺用。木屋中央还算宽裕的空间里摆了一张方桌和几个凳子，桌上有一盏油灯，一只盘子，还有一团布。那盘子的形状说不清是圆是方，只能从那斑驳的黄灰色间尚且掺杂着的少许光泽猜出，它大约是件年久而缺乏养护的银器。  
坐在桌旁的人站起来，冲着迎面而来的门卫点点头，手伸向了桌上的布。于是达达尼昂发现那其实是一把包裹着的小刀。  
“到这儿来。”桌边那人扯开布扔回桌上，一手横握着小刀，一手向前摊开，勾了勾手指。“要干什么？”波多斯问。“割破你的手指。把血滴在盘子里，证明你是人类。”对方晃了晃刀子。  
“证明什么？”达达尼昂以为自己听错了。  
“证明你是人类。”领头的守卫不耐烦地拔高了调子，“别浪费时间，外面好多人等着。”  
“抱歉，先生们，我们要怎么才会不是……？我是说，如果你们怀疑我们是逃犯之类，我们有证件。”阿拉密斯说着从贴身的口袋里抽出一本册子。达达尼昂看出那不是猎魔小队的证件。然而两个卫兵全然不屑一顾，板着脸表示不肯接受就别进城，桌边的那个接着伸手一挥，差点把阿拉密斯手上的证件打掉。阿拉密斯的火气腾地一下窜了上来，眼看着就要拔枪，达达尼昂赶忙冲上去打圆场。  
“行了行了，我们接受。不就是划一下指头吗。”达达尼昂把阿拉密斯拦到身后，接过卫兵手上的小刀划开指节，让血滴进盘子。他盯着盘子看了一会儿。只见血流过内壁，涂抹出一些文字的轮廓，最后滑落到底部。什么都没有发生。  
“怎么样，这就可以了吧？”达达尼昂把刀递回过去。卫兵点了点头，看到四人准备转身往外走，又摇了摇头：“每个都要！”  
波多斯耸耸肩，照着达达尼昂的样接过小刀划了指头，血也一样安然地淌进了盘底。阿拉密斯瞪了一眼刚才挥手的门卫，从怀里抽出自己的匕首用尖端刺破左手无名指的指腹，对着盘子挤出一滴血，随后立刻用布包扎起来。同样无事发生。  
众人转头看向阿多斯。  
他自打进入这个木屋起便环抱起双臂，站在四个人的最后，一言不发。达达尼昂大概猜得到阿多斯在思考些什么，但他也无从判断这个脏兮兮的盘子究竟是否真的有鉴别非人类的功能。也许阿拉密斯可以，但他恐怕猜不到自己的想法，也无从知晓阿多斯犹豫不决的真正理由。接收到众人的视线，阿多斯放下了手臂。  
“我想我还是不进去了。”他说，“我不会在这种事上浪费我的血。”  
一时间，在场的所有人都愣住了。波多斯和阿拉密斯自然不明白，阿多斯虽然偶有些固执但并非蛮不讲理，此刻正接手着任务，这未免也过于唐突。恐怕两名卫兵也没有料到，这样一个粗陋的试验真的会将人拒之门外。然而最惊慌的恐怕还是达达尼昂。他作为在场唯一的知情者，原本应是有那么些预判的，可却也没料到阿多斯的答复竟如此直白，连一点周旋的余地都没留下。  
“不等等，阿多斯，你也不用，我是说……”达达尼昂奋力转动起脑筋，先是寻找阿多斯收回这句话的可能，看他全然无动于衷，只得随即转向了卫兵，“你们不一定叫所有人都这么做的吧？如果是孩子呢？或者身体虚弱的人？”  
卫兵互相看了看，没有吭声。达达尼昂感到这里有机会。  
“你们看，我们都是外边那位科尔先生雇来的保镖，按计划也就在你们这儿停留个四五天，做完了生意就走。”他一边观察着对方的反应，一边快速地说了下去，“一路上我们都累坏了，只想找个地方好好歇一歇。我们的这位朋友，你瞧，他家族里有一些规矩必须要遵守，这也是没办法的。他绝对是一位正派人士，我们三个都可以替他担保！”  
“你们……你们不能替他担保。”门卫回答。  
“怎么不行？”  
“只有亲人能互相担保。你们不过是同僚。”  
“啊先生，我们就是亲人！我们吃在一起，喝在一起，这几天出门在外也都睡在一起。没有人比我们更亲近了！”  
门卫继续摇头：“这不作数。只有父母和子女，或者至多是夫妻才可以。而且你也证明不了你们的关系。”  
“我怎么不能证明了！”  
之后发生的事情，每每回想起来，达达尼昂总要告诫自己，人无论身处怎样的境地，都万万不可失去冷静。以及，有些通常而言是好的事情，一旦发生在了不恰当的实际，便也许会比坏事还要令人惋惜。达达尼昂专心打着嘴仗，一时间把争执的由头都抛在了脑后，一听到要证明关系，想当然地径直大步迈到了阿多斯跟前。  
然后……吻了上去。  
嗯，也许，还先轻声说了句：“原谅我，阿多斯。”  
“怎么样？这总可以了吧！”而达达尼昂此时此刻的大脑还飞驰在硝烟四起的骂战场上，过速运转的势头两秒后才逐渐平缓，却不幸地在与外界时间终于回归同步的瞬间，意识到小木屋里的空气安静得可怕。他面对着门卫——两个门卫的表情没有变化，但显然比起平静，更像是僵硬了。与此同时，达达尼昂即便没有回头——不，他不敢回头，因为背后的视线已然尖锐得仿佛要刺穿他的颅骨，恐怕如他这般机敏的人也是绝无可能直面且全身而退的。  
所幸，这样可怕的沉默只持续了三秒。  
屋外突如其来的一阵撞击声，接着是树木的断裂、岩石的崩塌、野兽的咆哮、人群的尖叫。“来人呐！快来人！”像是配合着屋外此起彼伏的求救声，“咚”的一声不知什么东西猛地打在木屋的外墙上，震得整个屋子一晃，桌上的油灯“哐当”一下倒了下来，幸而没有点燃，仅是煤油洒了一桌。“是熊！”领队的卫兵惊呼，提着猎枪忙不迭地冲出了门外。另一个卫兵见状也赶忙拾起墙角边的猎刀，紧跟着跑了出去。达达尼昂冲着伙伴们看了一眼——当然，小心地避开了阿多斯的视线。他们自然都没有等着卫兵回来的打算，相继也跑出了木屋。只见屋外不到十米的路边，不知从哪跑来两头巨大的棕熊，一边相互扭打着，一边冲撞着周围的树木和石堆，眼看着就要冲进等候过关的人群里。科尔先生的车队离门最近，暂且还没有被熊波及，但马匹都已惊慌起来，车夫正努力地安抚。先前守在门口的卫兵们全都围到了熊的四周，试图帮助人群散开或是将熊赶走。镇门口就这样大敞着。科尔一行和达达尼昂他们互相对了个手势，所有人立刻跳上了车，趁着混乱快马加鞭驶进了镇子。

“啊！刚才可真是太险了！”科尔先生长舒了一口气，拿出手帕抹了抹额头的汗珠，掀起帘子对驾车的达达尼昂说道——“等等，你这是在干什么？！”  
达达尼昂侧身站起，单脚踏上驾驶座，缰绳交到左手，右手从腰际拔出枪直指向车顶。只听到车顶传来一个年轻男子的声音：“啊？你就是这么对待救命恩人的？”  
“谁？”达达尼昂没有挪动准心。  
“喂喂，才多久没见你就不认识我了？”那人一副没好气的样子，“哦，因为这个兜帽？至于吗，不就是个兜帽吗？”  
一阵布料摩擦的声响后，达达尼昂长大了嘴巴。  
“你是那个——泰迪？！”  
“对啦。”男孩得意地一叉腰，“熊就是我叫来的。厉害吧！”


	8. The Mine 矿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some disscussion between the members, and a short advanture of D'Artagnan.
> 
> 朋友间的一些交谈，继而是达达尼昂的一小段冒险。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然选择了这个主题，但我实在是不太熟悉西部小镇……虽然也看了几部牛仔电影取材，但种种原因，实际写出来还是参照欧洲小镇更多一些。希望不会太奇怪。

就像从外面看起来一样，布鲁伍德镇位于群山之中。让人有些意外的是，此处虽称得上山谷，却依旧找不到几块平坦的土地，以木结构为主的矮房错落地分布在起伏的山坡上，与美国西部小镇的常见风光大相径庭。马车沿着蜿蜒的主路缓慢前进，掠过许多的岔道，最终来到一片较新，也较集中一些的建筑群中。科尔先生介绍说，这些大都是发现金矿后才陆续建起来的，专供外来者的设施，而早些年前仅有一小幢破旧的旅馆而已。至于镇里原本的居民，大都住在先前经过的老区，议事用的集会场所等也在老区，只有生意人才会偶尔出入此地。  
“真奇怪，这里盛产的是土石，为什么他们会用木材建房？”阿拉密斯问，“虽然气候干燥木材也不容易腐烂，但当初建造的时候取材岂不是很不方便？”  
“确实。这似乎和他们祖上有关系，我听人说起过。”一个叫凯文的伙计回答。凯文跟着商队好多年了，对镇子的了解不比科尔先生少。  
除此之外，一行人在路上便几乎没说过什么话了。车队最后停在了一栋带院子的三层楼房前，车夫以外的所有人下了车，伙计上前和门童打了招呼，铁门打开，马车依次停进了院子。  
“这样货物基本妥当了。”科尔先生吩咐伙计不要忘了清点，接着转向达达尼昂他们，“现在我带你们去旅馆。”  
说是旅馆，实际是另一栋外貌几乎相同的建筑，仅是少了庭院。老板叫库克，是科尔先生的熟人，知道他们要来，早就预留好了房间。除却猎魔小队的四位成员外加泰迪，凯文也在此下榻。安排好房间后，科尔先生让老板准备了饭菜。达达尼昂原以为科尔先生准备和他们一起用餐，颇有些意外；结果他仅是利用餐前的时间简单交代了一下明后两天的安排，随即起身离开了，告知猎魔人们有要事可以让伙计传达。  
达达尼昂想从凯文和库克嘴里再打探些镇子的信息，两人知无不言，可惜有用的情报并不多。众人就餐完毕时太阳已经落山了。凯文明天一早要去帮忙整理货物，先行告退离席。留下的达达尼昂他们叫老板娘收拾了餐具，顺便再要了两瓶酒。  
“这一杯给我们的新队员！”波多斯朝着泰迪举起杯子，一饮而尽。  
泰迪先是跟着喝了口酒，接着摆了摆手加以否认：他没有加入猎魔小队，这次只是被队长特雷维尔叫来帮忙而已，算是临时工。“我的本职还是造型师。”他这么总结道。  
“那两头熊真是你叫来的？”波多斯好奇地问，“你能和熊说话？”  
泰迪先是得意地一拍胸脯说“那是当然”，接着稍微停顿了一下。“呃……也不是非要和熊说话，只要让它们以为自己地领地在那儿就行了。你明白吧？……总之这点小事对我来说算不上什么啦！”  
达达尼昂不太确定泰迪的说辞究竟该算是谦虚呢，还是自夸。他听说过，似乎是有些术士能够“和自然沟通“，也许泰迪就是其中之一。不过在他的——或许该说是成见里，这类人都是些穿着破皮烂叶、脏兮兮的巫婆，或者至少也是满脸胡子眉毛黏作一团的怪老头，而不是这么一个衣着时尚过头了的小屁孩。  
好吧，或许达达尼昂比他也大不了几岁。达达尼昂感到自己还是应该相信特雷维尔先生识人的眼光，毕竟有阿多斯的先例在。话说回来，泰迪的打扮和在贝尔谭顿第一次见到他时没有差太多。就他这副模样，恐怕并不是为了帮助达达尼昂他们，而是为了自己能混进来才搞了门口那一出的吧？  
“特雷维尔先生跟你说了些什么？”达达尼昂问。  
“嗯……没什么特别的。”泰迪扭头思考了一下，然后耸耸肩，“总之就是这边有些麻烦的东西，你们恐怕解决不了，让我来帮个忙。”  
波多斯一拍大腿：“哈！有什么东西我会解决不了？特雷维尔先生可真是小心过头了。就算真有我解决不了的，这不是还有阿多斯和阿拉密斯吗？我们的这位达达尼昂也不是吃干饭的！”  
“你们会用魔法吗？”泰迪反问。  
波多斯看了看阿拉密斯，耸耸肩。  
“这不就得了。”泰迪得意地一摊手。  
“等等，”阿多斯用食指敲了敲桌子，“这意味着特雷维尔先生在我们离开后得到了新的情报，认为这儿的问题……必须用到魔法才能解决。”  
“或者至少需要懂魔法才能识别。”阿拉密斯补充。  
泰迪一脸得意地昂起了下巴。达达尼昂思考了一小会儿，最后决定出声提问：“抱歉，你们知道我接手的委托还不多……这很特别吗？”  
“不一样。”阿拉密斯向桌子前靠了靠，双手交握，“大多数的事件都很直白。魔物也许会不好对付，但问题本身都很容易解决。举个例子，假设有个人出于私仇诅咒了他的邻居，而邻居是个火车上的乘务员，因此，某班列车上便多了许多恶灵，导致不断有乘客受伤。这时铁路公司来委托我们。我们事实上只需要发现问题来源于恶灵，把它们驱逐掉即可，并不需要查明这些恶灵从何而来。即使要查也很简单，诅咒的目标——乘务员身上会留有痕迹，再询问日常有何哪些人结仇就行了。”  
“寻找痕迹也需要使用特殊的道具和仪式吧？我见过你那个箱子。”达达尼昂追问。  
“没错，我当过驱魔师，知道怎么破解诅咒，但现在特雷维尔先生判断这样不够。也许你不清楚——我们通常说的诅咒和魔法是不一样的。诅咒是借用魔鬼的力量，而魔法则源自异教神。”  
“这不是一样的吗？”波多斯诧异地问道。  
“对其它信仰来说，你们的天主也是‘异教神’。”泰迪轻轻哼了一声。  
如果换做是在其它地方，或者大部分其他人面前，此番发言想必是会惹来不少麻烦的。虽然新大陆接纳了五湖四海的各色人群，但占主流的毫无疑问是基督徒——或者按达达尼昂的叫法，是“新教徒”，因为他的家族世代信仰的是天主教。在这些人眼里，泰迪这句话无疑是存心向火药库里扔烟蒂。然而在场的几位，抛开显然不会信仰任何人类宗教的阿多斯不谈，波多斯多半是新教徒，却也从来没和达达尼昂起过冲突；阿拉密斯从来没正面提起过自己曾隶属的教团，不过达达尼昂依据平日言谈推测，是天主教的可能性更大一些。话又说回来，泰迪第一次见面时便毫无隐瞒地使用着占卜术，但凡整个猎魔小队里有任何人介意，便也轮不到今天这一幕上演了。这倒并不完全是因为新大陆有多么自由，而是火药和蒸汽机主导着社会的当下，信仰更像是隐形的烙印，至于严格的教义，真正在意的人并不那么多。至少在达达尼昂眼里是这样的。  
波多斯显然也一样。只见他眨了眨眼，随后伸手卷了卷胡子：“这就是说……镇上有异教徒？啊！那门口的检查就是为了防住异教徒？哎话说——”  
达达尼昂突然感到大事不妙。他伸腿去踢波多斯的凳子，可还没等他找到凳子腿，后半句话已经当地落了下来。  
“——你为啥不肯划指头呢，阿多斯？还搞得达达尼昂……哎呦！谁踢我凳子！”  
达达尼昂一边假装意外连连道歉，一边告诫自己以后吃饭要坐在波多斯旁边，这样可以直接伸手掐他的腿。而正当他转而思考起该如何让波多斯把前半句话也吃回去——  
“因为我是吸血鬼。”  
阿多斯，波澜不惊地，这么说了。  
“……什么？！”  
当终于从阿多斯的神情中确定他不是在开玩笑，达达尼昂、波多斯和阿拉密斯一起喊了出来，其中达达尼昂喊得格外响亮。与之相对，泰迪仅是略带惊讶地“哦”了一声。  
阿多斯瞥了一眼达达尼昂，接着说了下去。  
“我对一直瞒着你们感到抱歉。请相信我并没有任何恶意，而这仅仅是为了保全自身。”他顿了一下，“不过，今天发生的这些事让我感到自己不应该辜负朋友的信任。我决定如实相告。”  
“可当我们使用圣水……或者银器的时候……？”阿拉密斯犹豫着问。  
“啊！只要不碰到就不碍事。或者如果只碰到少许，也无大碍。说实话，我们从没有做过什么大范围的净化，不是吗？”  
“阿多斯，如果这是真的——因为我依旧没法完全相信，”阿拉密斯睁大了灰蓝色的双眼，“这意味着……不仅仅在于你是吸血鬼……”  
“是的，再一次，请你原谅……但这其实和我们目前的任务没有太大关系，只要你们愿意选择继续相信我——你们愿意吗？”  
阿多斯依次打量桌上的众人。泰迪事不关己，自顾自喝着酒。波多斯看向达达尼昂，达达尼昂赶忙低头瞪着桌面假装思考，于是波多斯只好又看向阿拉密斯。阿拉密斯也瞪着桌子，但想必确实在认真地思索着些什么。波多斯左顾右盼，最后一拍大腿：  
“嗨！管他呢！只要你还是阿多斯，是人是鬼有什么关系？是吧，阿拉密斯？达达尼昂？”

达达尼昂心里很不是滋味。  
他不觉得自己做错了什么。不就是亲了一下吗？好吧， 也许确实不算最佳方案，但就当时的情境，达达尼昂可是急中生智，即便略有些偏差也在情理之中。  
但显而易见，阿多斯在生气。  
对，阿多斯什么都没有说。可达达尼昂能从他看自己的神情中读出不同。不是责备。如果是责备，那达达尼昂只需虚心接受即可。阿多斯的样子像是尚未决定好判决，权等着达达尼昂将作出何种辩护一样。他甚至在波多斯和阿拉密斯面前也挑明了身份。这显然是在说：看，你不是特殊的。  
那之后的讨论达达尼昂几乎什么都没听进去。大致的方案他当然是知道的——无非是分头行动，搜寻线索。正合他的心意。“不管是谁搞出来的，你可等着吧。”达达尼昂仰躺在沙发椅上，气哼哼地瞪着天花板，对自己说道。竟然害得阿多斯对自己摆脸色，这笔帐可得好好算算。  
问题是眼下，他似乎不得不再预支一笔。  
达达尼昂叹了口气，蹬腿站起身来。他拖着步子走出自己的房间，在楼层的另一侧敲响了阿多斯的门。他不需要说什么。窗外的天空已是一片墨蓝，达达尼昂踏进走廊的时候，阿多斯就已经知道了。  
“请进。”门那头的声音说道。  
达达尼昂按下门把。  
这栋矩形的房子一共有三层，底层是餐厅和老板自己的房间，楼上两层是客房，总共七间；最大的两间在顶层，波多斯和泰迪先抢占了；最小的两间分散在两个楼层，楼上那间给了伙计凯文；余下三间面积基本相同，位于中间层的三个角上，达达尼昂、阿多斯和阿拉密斯各占一间。阿多斯和阿拉密斯的房间在走廊的同侧。达达尼昂祈祷房子的墙足够厚实，可别让阿拉密斯听个一清二楚。  
阿多斯坐在沙发椅上，等达达尼昂进屋，关好门，这才合上手中的书本放在一旁的桌上。他看向达达尼昂，斜靠着椅背，一只手还搭在书上。达达尼昂快速地打量了一下阿多斯，确定自己的判断无误。既然如此，也就不必等他发问了。于是达达尼昂注视着阿多斯，微微欠身。  
“我是来道歉的。”他尽可能用诚恳的语气说道。  
阿多斯挑起双眉：“为了什么？”  
“为……”  
达达尼昂小心斟酌着词句，以便在平息阿多斯怒火的同时自己还留有退路。  
“为先前未征求你的同意擅自行动。”他说。  
“你事先请求过我的原谅了。”阿多斯说。  
“对，但我还没有等到你的答复。并且……”达达尼昂敏锐地避开陷阱，并且预料到阿多斯要说什么，抢先抓住了话头，“既然我没有等到答复便行动了，那先前的请求自然已经作废了。因此，我首先为擅自行动道歉，其次，就此事重新请求你的原谅。”  
达达尼昂自我感觉这段说辞堪称恭敬又得体，除非听的人无理取闹或是打定了主意不肯原谅自己，不然没有谁会不为之所动的；而阿多斯绝不会是这两者之一。果然，阿多斯的手从书上拿了起来，身子挺直了一些，双肘搁到扶手上，十指交握，眉头轻轻抬起一寸。  
“好。”阿多斯说。  
达达尼昂的心放下了一半。  
“那么，你打算怎么重新请求我的原谅？”  
达达尼昂的心哐一声砸落了谷底。  
他维持着欠身的姿势，观察着阿多斯的神情。阿多斯又回到了等待中。纯粹，看不出任何特定的期许。但达达尼昂觉得这不意味着他心里没有预设的答案。只是那个答案必须由达达尼昂自己说出来——没错，出于他自己的意愿。“啊这可确实够狠的！”达达尼昂暗自想到，“也难怪，对你来说，要叫别人说什么或者做什么可都太容易了。”  
但这也意味着，阿多斯在乎的不是答案本身——想到这儿，达达尼昂的心情忽然又明亮起来。阿多斯想要的是自己的表态。也就是说，他已经准备好原谅自己，仅仅是需要自己给出合适的契机。既然如此，还有什么好担心的呢？  
达达尼昂通常不愿意放低自己的姿态，不过既然此时他已经有了长远的打算，那便不需要多犹豫了。  
更何况对方是阿多斯。  
达达尼昂用力注视着阿多斯，右脚稍向后撤开，放低重心，缓缓屈起左膝，将右膝放到地板上。“任何事。”他说着，直视着阿多斯的双眼，像是要穿透那双深不见底的眼眸看清背后的脑海，“我愿意为你做任何事，阿多斯，我最亲爱的人。”  
阿多斯没有立刻回答。他表情中细微的变化让达达尼昂有些糟糕的预感，可达达尼昂已经失去了退路。此刻他能够仰赖的唯有他对阿多斯的信赖，而这又基于阿多斯一贯高尚的为人，换言之，依旧是达达尼昂对阿多斯几个月以来的主观认知上。嗯，达达尼昂确实向来十分信任自己的判断。只是人一紧张起来，难免会多出些反常的思考。  
“好。”阿多斯再一次说道，“那就按我说的做。”  
“我听着。”达达尼昂咽了口唾沫。  
“你不得言语，”阿多斯微微压低了下颌，一字一句，清晰地说道，“不论是主动开口，亦或是回答——除非经过我的允许。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“从现在开始。”  
其实达达尼昂还想问：什么时候结束？——但他没有，只是轻轻点了点头。

第二天一早，达达尼昂赶在所有人之前起床出了旅馆，直奔着前一天凯文遥指的矿场而去。他心想如果镇上哪里出了问题，最可疑的显然要数突然出现的金矿。“如果那儿有什么不该出现的东西，找到它就找到了最直接的证据。”他在心里暗自说道，“我只需要想个办法混进去就行了。等着吧！坏家伙！”  
然而事实上，达达尼昂从没见过金矿长什么样。他只觉得凡是矿场，既然在山里，大约总会有个入口，那么他只要跟着人走总归能找到。事实上他想的也没错。小镇遗世独立，除了众人来时的山口，能出镇的只有后方这一条蜿蜒的山道而已。山道算得上平坦，薄薄铺着一层碎石子，看得出为了走车时常有人修整。  
达达尼昂顺着走了一段，开始后悔起怎么没骑着马来。这时山下的方向忽然传来不紧不慢的蹄声。“哈！我的运气可真不赖。”达达尼昂脑筋一转，赶忙躲到路边的一丛灌木后。他猜得很对：来的是一辆两匹马拉的四轮车。车身很长，没有顶，四周装着大约半米高的护栏，里面空荡荡地扔着些帆布和绳索之类，也许是去拉货的。车夫是个留着络腮胡子的中年男人，心不在焉地哼着小曲儿。达达尼昂看准时机一步窜了出来，抓住围栏纵身翻上车，掀开帆布俯身钻了进去。  
车夫丝毫没有察觉异样，驾着马车一路上了山。达达尼昂用手顶起帆布的一角偷偷张望。单调重复的景色没持续多久，视野渐渐暗了下来，接着四周逐渐变得开阔，路更加平坦，人声也渐渐嘈杂了起来。达达尼昂不敢将缝撑得太大，但能大概看出来往的人大都衣着破旧肮脏，手中或是握着长棍和麻绳。他知道自己来对地方了。  
马车最终停在了一面岩壁前。赶车人下了车，拴好马便走开了。达达尼昂听了一会儿没有别的动静，便也悄悄摸下了车。  
他先在地上打了个滚，再抓了两把沙土抹在脸上，这样看起来就和周围人没什么区别，可以安心地四处走动了。达达尼昂发现这儿其实已经是山洞里了。这个空洞的面积和镇中心的广场几乎差不多大小，一边是来时的路，隐约透着些日光，另一边有两条岔路，其中一条略宽一些的铺着轨道。四周的岩壁上挂着不少油灯，顶上也有垂下的铁链挂着火盆，橙红色的光线打在来往的工人身上，拖出许多层叠的影子。这些人有提着铁镐走向深处的，有用袖子抹着汗水从隧道里出来的，有搬运着木箱的，也有三三两两靠在墙边闲聊的。乍看之下，与贝尔谭顿火车站的景象别无二异。  
达达尼昂借着阴影走到隧道入口前堆着的木箱附近。火光中看不甚清晰，但很显然，箱子里一片黑漆漆的，怎么都不会是金子。“难不成来错地方了？”达达尼昂有些沮丧。他仔细回忆了一下，依稀记得旅馆的库克老板提过，最初是某个外乡人在镇子原有的矿洞里偶尔发现的金子。“也许只是旧的矿还在工作？”达达尼昂心想，“可既然已经有金子了，还何必费那么大劲挖石头呢？”  
他来回打量了一会儿，决定沿着窄的那条岔路进去看看。这条显然不是运货用的通道，沿途的灯光昏暗，走出去没多远后就遇到了向下的台阶。再继续走了一会儿，前方依稀响起了铁石碰撞的声音。接着眼前豁然开朗，又是一个开阔的洞穴了，不过形状并不像之前那个一样规整，更像是许多通道交错着汇合在了一起，并且四处都有人挥舞着铁镐。看来这儿就是矿场了。达达尼昂小心地避开视线，绕着走了半圈。这儿挖掘的果然也是黑色的石块，没有半点金子的痕迹。  
达达尼昂摸索着继续走向矿洞深处，又找到了两个类似的矿场，却始终没有看见金矿的影子。“这可太奇怪了！”他感到纳闷，“虽然没有什么怪东西，但这儿整个都不对劲。那么多人不都是为了挖金子才来的吗？可这儿哪儿都没有金子，他们却还心甘情愿地留着干活！”  
他一边琢磨着，一边继续四处张望。这时，身后传来一声呼喝。  
“喂！那边的！”  
达达尼昂意识到自己被发现了。但他没有回应，也没有回头，而是俯下身假装继续忙着手头的什么事情。  
“就是你！那个穿靴子的！叫你过来！”  
好吧，看来是躲不过去了。达达尼昂不慌不忙地转过身，表现得尽量自然。然而当他看清了对方的模样，却经不住吓得一跳。  
那人穿着一身红色的制服。和那天晚上，林子里的那些人，一模一样。  
达达尼昂诧异地张大了嘴。  
——随后转头就跑。


	9. Mist & Mystery 迷雾与秘闻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action taken by Aramis. Also, Athos' response to D'Artagnan's reckless behavior.
> 
> 阿拉密斯的行动。以及，阿多斯对达达尼昂鲁莽行为的回应。

阿拉密斯的宗旨是：如果能用一份力气解决的问题，绝对不用一份半；除非这多出来的半份能同时完成另外两件事情。  
“分头行动”这一方针有一点让阿拉密斯尤为中意，那便是没有人知道其他人具体做了些什么。镇子只有那么一点大，这才是调查正式开始的第一天，他有充足的理由按兵不动，睡个好觉，收拾一下工具，为回贝尔谭顿后要写的“小诗”打个腹稿，顺便和旅店老板聊两句，在附近眺望一下，充实又惬意。然而泰迪的出现让他不得不对任务的难度重新进行了评估，阿多斯兀然的坦白又使他生出许多深远的思考。达达尼昂或许会为此感到庆幸，因为阿拉密斯入睡前全然沉浸在这些问题中，丝毫没有注意到昨晚同一楼层上其它房间里的动静。然而对于阿拉密斯，他不仅没睡好安稳觉，还不得不修改了第二天的计划。  
按照昨晚的商议，阿多斯和泰迪要去探查大部分镇民居住的旧区，波多斯和达达尼昂则到新区尝试打听一些消息。然而达达尼昂昨晚似乎一直心不在焉，阿拉密斯对泰迪的印象又像是个把机灵匀了一些给身高的达达尼昂，这一天的调查能有多少成效恐怕要打个问号。阿拉密斯并不急于求成，但也讨厌无功而返。睡前的思考不是白费的。他想到了一个快速掌握情报的方法，并且确信只有自己才能办好。  
他掐准了时间，从下榻的旅店踱步到昨天见过的另一栋房子——货物摆放的地方，也即是科尔先生的住所前。只见凯文正牵着缰绳，把运货的马车引出院子。阿拉密斯在心中微微一笑。  
“早上好，凯文先生！”阿拉密斯向对方招手。  
“啊！是你，先生。早上好！”凯文摘下帽子行了个礼。  
“你们这是准备出门了吗？”  
“是的，先生，我们去议事厅交易货物。抱歉，先生，我今天白天的时间得跟着科尔先生。”  
“哦，不，你误会了我的意思。”阿拉密斯笑了笑，“事实上我是想到，也许镇上比外面安全许多，但你们带着这些货物，总还是需要护卫的。既然我的同伴们都忙于那件特别的任务，我或许应当留下来，尽到这一份责任。”  
不一会儿，科尔先生从宅邸的正门现身，听了阿拉密斯的说明，露出些许欣慰的神色。阿拉密斯请科尔先生允许自己压低帽檐、站在不起眼的地方，以免让人记住了长相。科尔先生表示这十分合理，点头同意。  
阿拉密斯骑上马，跟着科尔先生和载着货样的车。他们沿着昨天经过的小路回到主干道，向入口的方向走了一些，来到整个镇上最开阔的一片空地。空地一面对着路，另一面背靠着山，几座二或三层高的房子大致地围成一个弧形，外观算不上精美，但用材与旧区的其它房子相比更为考究，看得出是公用设施。广场的一隅有个水泵，一些妇女正提着铁桶排队打水。“这些房子都是做什么用的？”阿拉密斯将马向前带了带，小声问凯文。  
“先生，我只知道左边两栋是仓库，中间那栋跟旅店差不多大小的有招待客人的地方。右边那栋我不太清楚，好像没什么人进出。我们一会儿先去中间那栋，有镇上的人和我们来核对货物。”凯文用折起的马鞭依次指着那些建筑物，这样回答道。  
说着他们就来到了大门前。众人下了马，随行的另一个伙计留在原地看管车马，凯文则卸下一小袋货样扛在肩上。当科尔先生上前推开大门时，迎面传来的却是一阵争吵。  
刚听了半句话，阿拉密斯就断定这是件感情上的纠纷。  
“你不能就这么拒绝我！”男人激动地喊着，“我知道的，那些都是借口，你不过是嫌弃我是个外来者！为什么？你们镇上的男人能给她的，我都能给她。我已经取得进金矿的资格了！哈尔斯伯格先生不也已经答应彼得森了吗？”  
“我不管别人怎样，不行就是不行！这是规矩！”另一个男人吼了回去，语调斩钉截铁，没有再多半句解释。  
阿拉密斯跟随科尔先生进入门厅，顺着声音向右手边望去，一扇单开的木门敞开着，可以看见一个穿布衣的高大男子，背对着门，双手环抱；稍远处的对面的还有个略显矮壮的男人，激动地挥舞着手臂。远处的男人似乎本想再说些什么，注意到科尔先生他们，他稍有些不情愿地打住了话头。同时，另一个方才看不见的人从房间里走了出来。这个男人的衣着比另外两人要整洁一些，至少不像是刚干过重活的样子。  
“安德拉切先生。”科尔先生向来者抬了抬帽檐。  
“啊，科尔先生！真是抱歉，”安德拉切行了个礼，“你瞧，我这会儿得先帮这两位先生处理一些纠纷，可能还需要一点时间。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”科尔先生问。阿拉密斯听出他实际的意思是：还要我等多久？  
对方显然也听出了这层意思，连连摆手：“感谢你的好意，先生，不用费心。其他人都在二楼老地方等着了，我一会儿就过去。也只有这种时候会显得多些人一起办事更方便些……”  
科尔先生没有接话，简单回了一声“好”，转身上楼。  
二楼的这一间是个宽敞的会客室。推开门，可以看见三个人围在房间中央的茶几四周，一个抽着烟踱着步，一个靠坐在沙发上闭目养神，还有一个正专心地擦拭着一件精巧的工具。阿拉密斯一眼注意到了那个闭目养神的人。虽然最外面套着夹克，但透过半开的衣襟，不难发现里面那件红色的衬里，并且领口附近的那种特殊花纹，只要见过一次就很难有人认错。  
阿拉密斯将帽檐向下拉了一寸。他对这张脸没有印象，但也不敢笃信自己夜间的视力。  
这些人注意到科尔先生后纷纷放下了手上的旁骛，两边打过招呼后依次落座。凯文没有随科尔先生坐下，先是递上了货样，接着垂手站在了他身后稍远些的地方。阿拉密斯便也学样站好。桌上的人没有过多寒暄，很快磋商起这一批货物的交易：科尔先生抬高了价格，对方连连诉苦；科尔先生提出可以用金子支付，对方抱怨采矿时有伤亡。阿拉密斯听了一会儿，感到对话里多是些重复而空洞的牢骚，并没有太多价值。那位穿红衣服的先生在这几个人里也并未显出什么特殊之处，一同唠唠叨叨地与科尔拉锯着砍价。这时，阿拉密斯注意到门外似乎传来一些脚步声。他扫了一眼众人，所有人包括凯文都专注在这场谈判上。于是他悄悄掀开一条门缝，侧身溜出了房间。  
来者是安德拉切。看来方才的工作已经结束了。他看到阿拉密斯，在楼梯的顶端停了下来，口齿含混地打了个招呼，随后望了望会客室的木门。  
“他们……已经在谈生意了吗？”安德拉切犹豫着问。  
阿拉密斯点头：“看来他们没有准备等你。”  
“那你……？”  
“啊，他们这会儿不需要我的帮助，我于是出来透透气。你这会儿要进去吗？”  
“这，嗯……”安德拉切搓了搓手指，“也不一定。他们这会儿应该也不需要我的帮助。”  
“那不如陪我聊一会儿吧。”阿拉密斯微微一笑，“你抽烟吗？”  
阿拉密斯戴上手套，从腰包里抽出一只小巧的金属盒。见对方摆了摆手，便夹起一支衔在齿间，收好烟盒，从口袋里掏出火柴点燃。银色的烟气弥散在空中。  
“刚才楼下那两人，你是怎么摆平的？吵得可真凶啊！”  
阿拉密斯假装不经意地抛出话题。  
安德拉切苦笑了一下，算是肯定。  
“邻居吵架？”阿拉密斯轻吐出一口烟气。  
“不，不。他们住得可远了。一个是我们镇的种地人，一个是外头来的新矿工。”  
“啊！那他们怎么会吵起来？”  
安德拉切打开双唇，然后停了下来，看了看阿拉密斯，像是忽然改变了主意，又叹了口气。  
“这……说起来有些复杂。你是第一次来吗？抱歉，我记不清人的长相……你知道，这儿从前是没那么多外人的，只是最近……”  
“因为金矿，我听说了。”  
“这个嘛，也不完全是。其实……我们的矿一直能零星产出些金子。只是最近才开始允许外人来定居。”  
“哦？”阿拉密斯竖起了耳朵。  
“要知道，先生，这些我不该和外人讲……”安德拉切一边这么说着，一边继续向阿拉密斯解释，“大约半年前吧，那些人来找到我们，说是带来了欧洲的新技术，能帮我们找到更多的金子。但他们又说，这必须要更多的矿工。我们镇上的人除了挖矿就是种地，虽然能多些金子是好事，可也不能没东西吃，最后就允许外面人定居了……结果现在挖矿的人越来越多，种地的人越来越少，大片的地都荒废了，粮食都要问你们买。再瞧这些多出来的怪事，天知道他当初为什么要做这种决定！”  
“怎么？我以为你们几个是一起做决定的。”  
“不，先生。看来你是第一次来。”  
“没错。可能也是最后一次。”  
“啊！你瞧，先生，他们几个现在完全没有在意我的缺席。我不过是个记录员。从前镇长还在的时候，他做决定，我记录；现在这个由镇民代表组成的所谓的‘合作会’做决定，我还是记录。刚才我说的有一点不对，先生。镇上大部分人除了挖矿就是种地，余下还有一小部分是我们家。我姐姐是镇上的老师，我给镇长打下手，这是我们家族的工作。”  
“所以那是镇长的决定？”  
“对。在他失踪前。”  
阿拉密斯将烟灰掸落在石地板上。烟尚余一寸，他还有最后一个问题。  
“你刚才说的‘那些人’，是不是都穿着红色的制服？”

安德拉切叹着气，推门进了会议室。阿拉密斯确定他已离去，弯下腰将地上的烟灰扫进纸袋。他给这些自制的烟草取名作“恶魔的耳语”——非常初级，却十分有效的咒术。不过既然他们的对手很可能是巫师，他就必须小心消除所有痕迹。  
阿拉密斯处理完现场，细细琢磨着安德拉切的话语。这些红衣人毫无疑问就是引起失踪事件的元凶，但他们目的为何，却尚不明了。金子的产量确实增加了。会客室里的那位先生与其他人一团和气，从刚才的对话里也听不出他们与镇长产生过什么矛盾。但……听安德拉切话里的意思，似乎镇上的事件还不止那一起？  
但愿其他人的调查也能像自己一样高效，阿拉密斯心想。  
结果当下午回到旅馆，迎接他的却是噩耗。

达达尼昂“腾”地从床上坐起。  
心脏砰砰地撞击着他的胸膛。他转动头部左右环顾着四周，过了一会儿，才注意到这是在旅馆自己的房间里。  
他垂下头，探向紊乱的脑海，尝试整理出记忆的脉络。  
他在矿洞里撞见了红衣人。  
看当时那个人的表情，不像是之前见过达达尼昂的样子。达达尼昂不确定这些人是什么来头，会不会有人像阿多斯一样可以在夜间看得一清二楚，不过毕竟只见过一次，只要自己坚定地作出陌生人的样子，对方也无法咬定他们之前有交集。不仅如此，这些人显然有什么特别的来头，即使跟事件无关，也一定能套出些有用的信息。达达尼昂对自己的口才有这点自信。  
然而他紧接着发现了一个问题：他昨晚向阿多斯发了誓。  
根据阿多斯的要求，达达尼昂在说话前必须经过阿多斯的允许——昨晚开始生效，随后他们就再也没见过面。如果达达尼昂遵守这个约定，现在他就不可以开口，因为阿多斯没有允许过。  
但反过来说，阿多斯也不会知道。  
……他会知道吗？  
达达尼昂却没有再多想，即刻选择了逃跑。  
硬要说的话，也许是他觉得，既然他仰慕阿多斯的品格，那更应该遵守和阿多斯的约定，无论何处。  
于是他回忆着矿洞的构造一路飞奔，可想而知引来了不少注目，接着便有些好事的人跟着一起追赶。随后不记得具体在哪个地方，达达尼昂听到一阵怪异的声响。当刻他没感到其它异样，但不久后便开始浑身乏力，脚下打起了飘。他强撑着跑出了山洞，纵身一跃径直滚下了山坡——天知道他是怎么回到旅馆的。达达尼昂只记得自己跌进了大门，再一睁眼，就是现在了。  
那群人些许是觉得他铁定在半山腰摔死了。  
达达尼昂掀开被子，坐到床沿上，活动四肢。身上确实有些地方隐隐作痛，但似乎都没有伤到筋骨。他站起来，感到头隐约着仍有些发晕，晃了晃脑袋，并未发现什么改善。床边的地板上扔着一堆脏兮兮的破布，达达尼昂定睛看了一会儿，发现是有人帮自己把外衣脱了下来。他用脚趾挑起来翻了翻，随后踢到了一旁，走到行李箱前拽出一套备用的衣服。  
希望这套的寿命能略长一些。  
他刚穿好裤子，就有人敲响了房门。来的是老板娘库克太太。她大约是没想到达达尼昂已经醒了，开门之后惊呼出了声。  
“噢我的神呐！先生，我还和你的朋友们打赌，说你铁定要睡到明天呢。”  
“他们都回来了？”达达尼昂扭头看了眼窗外，天还没黑。  
“是啊先生。”老板娘把装满的水罐摆到桌上，“那个耳朵上打了洞的男孩子在你之前就回来了。要不是他凑上去查看，我还以为你死了呢！可吓坏我啦！”  
“哦……其他人呢？”达达尼昂边说边扣上夹克。  
“金发的先生和特别高大的先生是差不多时间回来的，最后是那位穿黑色大衣的。他们先前都来看过你。”  
“那他……他们有说什么吗？”  
“哦先生，他们都可担心了！不过他们都说你很快就会好了，我刚才还不信呢。你要下去吃晚饭吗，先生？他们这会儿应该还在吃呢。或者我也可以给你送上来。”  
达达尼昂想了想。“送上来吧。”  
不一会儿老板娘端着托盘再次进了房间。等她走后，达达尼昂坐到桌前，拿起酒杯喝了一口，手指忽然摸到杯底上粘了张纸。  
“八点，我的房间。  
Ath.”

阿多斯还是坐在昨天那张沙发椅上，桌上放着昨天那本书。  
“你醒了。”他说。  
达达尼昂点点头。  
“店长说你一早就出门了。波多斯也没有在新城区看到你。”阿多斯又说。  
达达尼昂摆出一个尴尬的笑脸，耸耸肩。  
阿多斯看着他，停顿了一会儿。  
“你遵守了我们的约定。”他说。  
啊可不是嘛！达达尼昂在心里喊，毕竟他为此十分得意。而表面上，他只是笑着点了点头。  
接着，他发现阿多斯的神情有了一些细微的变化。  
“我必须想你道歉，达达尼昂。”阿多斯突然说道，“我出于一时的恼怒，忽略了我们正在任务中的现实。我的要求或许迫使你身处危险的境地中。这令我感到悔恨。”  
达达尼昂没想到他会说这些话。他原本只想着阿多斯赞扬自己的诚实，或者在询问白天具体做了些什么后，夸奖他机灵勇敢。现在这样反倒令达达尼昂一时间感到手足无措。  
“我现在收回我的要求，我亲爱的人。”阿多斯继续说，“你的自由重归于你。”达达尼昂却忽然少有地没了主意，不知该说些什么好。如果说这话的是阿拉密斯，达达尼昂可以很肯定地认为对方是在故作姿态，继而冷嘲热讽一番。但这是阿多斯，他毫无疑问是真诚的。达达尼昂看着阿多斯，阿多斯也看着他。起初他还想着自己无论如何都要抱怨个一两句，但最终却生硬地转移了话题。  
“呃……我其实没遇到什么危险。”达达尼昂说，“我去了趟山里，想看看传闻中的金矿是怎么回事。最后我跑了回来，因为，我遇见了一个穿红色制服的家伙。”  
阿多斯睁大了眼睛：“啊！你也遇见了？”  
“怎么……？”  
“阿拉密斯也见到了一个。”阿多斯说。他简要地转述了一下阿拉密斯的见闻，随后又说：“波多斯在酒吧里和几个外来人聊了聊。据那些人说，有个叫做‘赤焰骑士团’的‘乐于奉献的团体’介绍他们来这里工作，帮助他们建立了这个新区。我想恐怕正是这些红衣人。”  
“哈！那一定就是他们捣的鬼了！”达达尼昂一拍掌心。  
“这不好说。”阿多斯招手叫达达尼昂坐到椅子上，“我们之前遇到的那波人确实令人恼火，但镇上的这些并不见得一样。虽然都是外来者，但原住民对红衣人的态度反而要比对其它人来的缓和一些。不论原住民还是外来的矿工，都说红衣人为这个镇做了不少好事。”  
“但这也许是伪装。又或者镇长与他们有什么私人的恩怨，其他人都不知道。”达达尼昂试着分析。  
阿多斯缓慢地眨了眨眼：“你说的也有道理。不过，我有理由相信事情并非这么简单。”  
“你发现了什么？”达达尼昂问。  
阿多斯没有直接回答。只见他摘下了右手的手套，摊开掌心。达达尼昂吓得一跳。  
“你受伤了！”他喊。他看到阿多斯的掌心和指腹上留下了黑褐色的划痕，深可见骨。  
“铁质的匕首。”阿多斯简短地说明，“上面有些我不认识的纹样，泰迪拿去研究了。”  
“是谁……？”  
“一个小姑娘。我吓到她了。”阿多斯笑了笑。  
“我明白你的意思了。”达达尼昂说。若是一切太平，这种封闭的小镇上怎么会有小孩拿着武器？他看着阿多斯的掌心：没有出血，没有结痂。从刀口的方向，达达尼昂很快猜出这是用手握住了匕首的一刺。这一刺原本指向哪里？阿多斯说“吓到她了”，可达达尼昂想不出怎样的情境能让一个女孩对友善的陌生人以利刃相向。除非……女孩出于某些原因猜到了阿多斯的身份，也许是直觉。但……这样就合理了吗？他忽然回忆起梦魔的结局，安妮夫人的轻描淡写，还有阿多斯听闻后的表情。现在想来，许是在说：得了吧，有哪个人类会在乎魔物的下场呢？  
我就在乎啊。达达。尼昂心想。在心里说  
他看到阿多斯重新拿起了手套，伸手按住了他的手腕。  
“你需要血。”达达尼昂直言。  
阿多斯听懂了他背后的意思，摆出一个柔和的表情：“感谢你的好意，亲爱的。但我们很可能即将要面对战斗。”  
“那你就更需要了。”达达尼昂没有松手。  
阿多斯没有再推脱。他将左手的手套也摘了下来，翻过手腕，双手覆住达达尼昂的手掌。  
“你知道，为何我昨天感到十分不愉快吗？”阿多斯问。  
“为什么？”达达尼昂咽下一口唾液。  
“那是我们的第一个吻。你不该那么鲁莽。”


	10. Bedtime Story 枕边故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title indicates.
> 
> 如标题所示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节包含性行为描写。确切说，性行为描写单独放在本章了。我也没想到它成了目前为止最长的一章，嗯……  
> 没有过激行为，但不分左右，敬请自行判断是否能接受。跳过本章节不影响阅读前后章节剧情的连贯性。

阿多斯从椅子上站起来，向前走了一步。俯下的身躯掩住了油灯的光芒。  
他伸出左手，托起达达尼昂的下颌。背着光，阿多斯的双眸像窗外的夜色一样深邃，银色的发丝从耳后落下，如月光扫过达达尼昂的脸颊。  
达达尼昂迎上前去。阿多斯吻了下来。  
达达尼昂闭上眼，享受这一刻的滋味。阿多斯说得对，他昨天太鲁莽了。他没能察觉这对干燥的双唇的柔软，亦未品尝到这齿舌间若有似无的苦涩与甘甜。这也许来自阿多斯晚餐时喝过的酒，达达尼昂心想。又也许，这就是阿多斯的味道。  
片刻后他们分开。阿多斯挑起眉毛看着达达尼昂，神情里半是笑，半是诧异。  
“你在舔我的……獠牙？”他说。  
“啊，是啊。”达达尼昂这才发现，这几乎是无意识的动作。他想了想，眨了眨眼：“我觉得它们很性感。”  
阿多斯绽开的笑容中似乎夹着一些达达尼昂捉摸不透的深意。他们又吻了一次。这一次结束时，阿多斯的指尖滑过达达尼昂的侧颈，最后落在他的领口上。  
“我可以……？”  
“当然，请吧。”  
达达尼昂抬起手自己解开了两颗扣子。他不太明白锁骨附近的血究竟有何特别之处，但这无关紧要。  
阿多斯没有急着开口。他拨开达达尼昂的衣襟，用未受伤的左手轻按着肩颈附近的皮肤。“你在找哪根血管吗？”达达尼昂问。“是……也不是。”阿多斯轻声答道，“我要避开大的血管，比如这个……还有这儿。”  
“怎么！你把我当成弱不禁风的姑娘了！”达达尼昂觉得这未免小题大做。  
“相信我，孩子，这当然是有必要的……何况你昏迷了一下午，这才刚醒。”  
达达尼昂很想说自己不过是……“从山上滚了下来”。“或许还是不说为妙。”他对自己讲。  
银发的吸血鬼终于找到了心仪的位置，将头埋进达达尼昂的左肩，膝盖攀上座椅。尖牙刺破皮肤。达达尼昂看不见，但他觉得阿多斯咬得很浅。他感到温热的液体缓缓从伤口流泻，接着另一种柔软的触感逆着表皮的纹理反复地摩挲起来，附近都渐渐地湿润了。  
……舌头？  
达达尼昂半侧着头，心里满是好奇，却又动弹不得。他望着阿多斯起伏的肩膀，想说些什么缓解一下尴尬——“听我说阿多斯，早上，呃。”可刚开口说了没几个字，又闭上了嘴巴。  
他发现阿多斯正抚摸着自己滚动的喉结。  
达达尼昂此时才感受到了些许异样。他或许知道了为什么是锁骨——阿多斯的另一只手搭在他的肩上，他看不见阿多斯的表情，却又动弹不得。奇怪的是，他并不感到紧张。阿多斯的发梢在他的脸颊上摩挲着，破开的皮肤虽然一阵阵地传来疼痛，但舔舐的触感像是蜜糖般，渗进创口，向周围扩散开去，犹如醇厚的美酒。达达尼昂缓缓闭上了眼。这和前一次给阿多斯血的时候可太不一样了。  
“放松，孩子，放松。”  
他听到阿多斯的声音，再次睁开眼。阿多斯轻轻拍了拍达达尼昂的手背，坐回到原先的位置上，看来是已经得到了满足。达达尼昂想说自己挺放松的，却注意到阿多斯的目光向下一瞟。他顺着视线也往下瞧了瞧，猛地发现自己的裆上不知何时已鼓起了一个小包。  
达达尼昂顿时语无伦次了起来，脸上的潮红一路蔓延到了耳朵根。  
“什……？！我没有，不，我是说，怎么……”  
“啊，放松。”阿多斯笑了出来，“这是正常的。”  
“……真的？”  
“真的。特别是当……”  
“当？”  
“当你确实有那么想。”  
“……什么？！”  
达达尼昂脸上的红色又深了一度。  
“那，我该怎么……？”  
阿多斯挑起眉毛，像是听到了什么奇怪的问题。  
“就像……往常一样？”  
达达尼昂拽着衣服的下摆，弓着身子，试图遮盖住那尴尬的凸起。像往常一样？他环顾四周，这宽敞舒适的客房里没有任何一处隐蔽的地方，可跑回自己的房间又未免风险过高。更糟的是，这一阵焦虑非但没能使它缓解，加速的心跳反而让血管的搏动愈加频繁而猛烈。啊好吧。反正也不能更尴尬了。达达尼昂挣扎着站起来，一手继续拽着衣服，一手提起椅子，朝远离窗户的角落挪了挪，面朝墙壁摆好椅子重新坐下，闭起双眼一边在心里默念着忏悔之词一边解开裤子，开始自行解决问题。  
达达尼昂没有留意过。但他可以猜到自己不是能保持安静的那一类。  
于是他听见阿多斯站了起来。他心知肚明，这样做显然欠妥，只是——他还没来得及张口道歉，甚至没来得及看清阿多斯脸上的表情——突然被腾的一下打横抱了起来。  
吸血鬼的力气果真大得吓人。  
达达尼昂的双脚再次落地的同时，双肩被摁到了墙上。接着阿多斯吻了上来。一次又一次，达达尼昂几乎要透不过气来。哈！这才是真实的阿多斯，达达尼昂心想。相比之下，先前那仿佛只是五岁的孩子挥舞着小木棍嬉戏打闹。这就是他压抑至今的本能——亦或者依旧仅是其中的一部分？他的獠牙依旧伸长着，却没有再伸向达达尼昂的脖颈；他的睫毛不时扫过达达尼昂的眼睑；他的双手起先只是摁着达达尼昂的肩膀，接着扶上脸颊，拇指指尖刮蹭着颧骨，滑过侧颈，轻轻揉捏胸膛，再从腰际绕到背部，指尖探进裤腰……  
“等等。等等等等……”  
达达尼昂用了些力气才把阿多斯的肩膀推开了一寸。阿多斯用询问的眼神看过来，但在此之前，达达尼昂看到了他眼底的欲火如幻影般一闪而过。  
达达尼昂举起一只手示以让自己先喘口气。虽然他早就知道吸血鬼不用呼吸，但这会儿免不了还是有些嫉妒。  
“听我说，我们不一定要……”  
“你不想？”阿多斯不免显露出了些许失望。  
“不我的意思是，你看……”  
达达尼昂握住阿多斯的双臂，挪动步子，使两人的身位翻转过来。换言之，他把阿多斯摁在了墙上。  
“……也许我更习惯这样？”  
阿多斯的表情与其说愣住了，更像是惊讶地一时间说不出话来。接着，他抬起手，缓慢而坚定地，把两人的身位又翻了回去。  
“我说，不。”  
“我不知道这么说是否合适，不过，嗯……”  
达达尼昂用力直视着阿多斯的双眼。  
“……你知道，我从没有……被操过。”  
阿多斯的表情一时间像是在布丁里吃到了蒜。  
“如果你……坚持要用这种说法，”他缓缓眨了眨眼，“我也没有。“  
“啊！那这就是公平的，对不对？”达达尼昂再一次翻转姿势，“所以，我要再说一次，我更喜欢这样！”  
“不。你不明白自己在说什么。”阿多斯的表情仍很平静，语调却明显不耐烦起来。达达尼昂的背在墙上撞出“乓”的一声闷响。  
“我当然明白！”达达尼昂不甘示弱，有样学样地把阿多斯“咚”地一推。  
“听我的！”  
咣。  
“我必须得说，我坚持！”  
砰。  
咚。  
哐镗。  
于是两人从推搡演变成扭打，又从墙上一路打到了地上。虽然达达尼昂多少有些不愿承认，但阿多斯确实收着力气。记得有次波多斯为了擒住一个醉鬼，右手在木头墙上锤了个洞，左手把人拎起来塞了进去，达达尼昂觉得阿多斯这会儿一定也办得到——当然他不会那么粗鲁。话虽如此，达达尼昂还是卯足了劲，紧盯着每个机会绊住阿多斯的手脚，或是借着滚动的势头再多翻上一周。他全神贯注，阿多斯忽然停下动作，他毫不犹豫地挣脱右手再一个鲤鱼打挺压了过去——  
——接着才听到了走廊上的脚步声。  
“你锁门了吗”——达达尼昂用口型使劲比划着，然后看着阿多斯的眼神，想起这个问题的答案，他自己才最清楚。  
没有。  
达达尼昂定了定神。此刻他的左脚踝勾着阿多斯的右脚，右膝跪压在阿多斯左侧的胯部，左肘和右掌撑在地板上。他也许应该赶紧爬起来——然而阿多斯按住了他的肩膀。  
笃。笃。敲门声。  
“阿多斯？”  
是阿拉密斯的声音。  
达达尼昂赶忙又用口型比划起来。阿多斯大约是明白了，皱着眉头，叹了口气，缓缓眨了眨眼。  
“我在。”阿多斯大声回答，“别开门！”  
“发生什么事吗？”阿拉密斯隔着门问，“我和波多斯在楼下喝着酒，听到几次很大的响声……”  
“是，我似乎……看见了，一只老鼠。”阿多斯说完，转过视线瞪了一眼达达尼昂。  
“啊，老鼠？你需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，谢谢！只是别开门，它……可能会逃出去！”  
达达尼昂听得出，阿多斯在尽力让语气显得自然。但也许是自己多心，阿拉密斯听起来并不怎么信服。不过他也并没有再多问，留下一句“要帮忙的话尽管说”就离开了。直到脚步声远去许久，阿多斯按在肩上的手才放松了力道。  
达达尼昂猛地站起。接着头敲到了桌子，差点没喊出声来。  
阿多斯则没忍住，笑出了声。  
“你可以直接告诉我的！”达达尼昂没好气地揉着后脑勺。阿多斯坐起来，掸了掸衣服上的尘土。“什么……？不，我刚才让你别动，是因为你压倒我的头发了。”他说。阿多斯的神情看起来很坦然，达达尼昂却总觉得他有意在报复自己刚才让他难堪。两人沉默着对视了一会儿，接着还是阿多斯先开了口。  
“我们不该再吵下去了。”  
达达尼昂点头同意。  
“我们先做一次，然后交换。”阿多斯又说。  
“好主意！”达达尼昂说，“那我先来。”  
阿多斯看着他，无言地拉长了嘴角。  
“啊，拜托！”达达尼昂大幅度地打了个手势，“我刚才都准备好了，要不是撞到了头……而且，你先咬过我了，那该算作一次吧？”  
他们又互相瞪了一会儿，最后也许是不希望再打起来，阿多斯勉强妥协了。他站起来，解开扣子褪下马甲，对齐前襟搭在椅背上。接着想起了什么，转身到行李箱里翻找起来。达达尼昂盯着背影发愣的功夫里，阿多斯翻出了个巴掌大的东西抛了过来。达达尼昂伸手接住。  
“你准备就那样吗？”阿多斯朝着达达尼昂抬了抬下巴。  
“什么？呃……”  
达达尼昂低头，看见一身穿戴还算整齐的骑装——和大敞着的裤裆。  
“我，呃，刚从山上滚下来……”  
“我让老板帮你擦过了。”阿多斯说着反手关上箱子。  
“真的？他看起来可不像肯做这事。”  
“起初确实不肯。后来我告诉他会付钱。”  
达达尼昂没了借口，只好乖乖脱衣服。他倒不介意向挚友——也许该叫男友——展示一下自己的身躯，只是似乎还有些没回过神，脑袋里轻飘飘的，像是还没有从睡梦中醒来。达达尼昂摊开掌心。刚才丢过来的是一个金属罐，拧开装饰着刻纹的盖子，可以看见半罐浅肤色的膏状物。  
他终于知道阿多斯身上那股好闻的香味是哪里来的了。  
等他七七八八地把衣服裤子都扔到地上，阿多斯已经坐在床上等了一小会儿了。达达尼昂拿着罐子走到床前。阿多斯看过来的眼神十分柔和，达达尼昂却突然莫名地感到了压力。除却了衣物的修饰，阿多斯的肤色依旧显得那样苍白，甚至衬得床单有些泛黄；当他静止时，他的呼吸几乎是不可见的，又或许根本就不存在，更令他宛如一尊大理石的雕塑。这种感觉就像……对，好像注视着一头雄狮，即便它温顺地趴在笼子里，你也不敢轻易伸手。  
阿多斯见他发愣，伸手拍了拍他的上臂，说：“你还来得及改主意。”  
“不，不。”达达尼昂赶忙抬起腿跨坐上去，“我只是看得有些出神。你……你的肌肉太漂亮了，阿多斯。我说实话。”  
阿多斯轻轻一笑，不以为意。他挽住达达尼昂的胳膊，把脑袋搂过来，吻上去，先是鼻尖，再是嘴唇。赤裸的肩膀相碰撞的瞬间，达达尼昂先是躲了一下，随后主动靠了上去。阿多斯的体温很低。达达尼昂的指尖拨开发丝，抚摸他的双臂和躯干，虽然确如无机物般凉而干燥，可也确有肌肤的柔软平滑。他按揉着厚实的腿腹，听到阿多斯的喉咙里发出轻轻的咕哝声。  
这次，达达尼昂清晰地感受到下身渐渐发热，发烫，直至伴随着心跳一阵阵隐隐地胀痛起来。  
他不再迟疑，将体重压了上去，迫使阿多斯躺下，随后用手肘支起上半身，撤开双唇轻轻喘息。接着他再次俯下身去，亲吻脸颊，亲吻锁骨，将吻播撒在目之所及的每一处。此时达达尼昂的脑海中只有一个念头：他要将阿多斯占为己有。吻痕转瞬即逝。他的手腕碰到了那只冰凉的罐头。那算是一个提示吗？  
按达达尼昂的性子，此时自然该当机立断提枪上阵。可他心里没底。他不担心弄伤自己，也不怎么担心弄伤阿多斯——至少他知道该怎么赔罪。可这罐香膏，他不一定赔得起。“我该直接问吗？”达达尼昂心想，“啊还是别了，那岂不是显得我很无知？”他打开了罐子，最后还是没忍住用征询的目光朝阿多斯看了一眼，同时用手朝下边比划了一下。  
阿多斯的回答是：“请便。”  
这两个字带来的鼓舞比字面上的意思要大得多。达达尼昂自行翻译了一下， 这是阿多斯允许自己在他身上胡闹！他赶忙用指尖挖了一点香膏将挺立的下体涂抹均匀，顺滑的触感让他忍不住多撸了两把。他用干燥的那只手盖好罐子放到床头柜上，接着学着阿多斯刚才的样子，将沾了油脂的食指探进对方的后庭。达达尼昂觉得这个动作的目的，也许是根据对方的反应判断是否该继续。比如他刚才就喊了停，而阿多斯现在显得无动于衷，那应该就可以进展到下一步了。于是达达尼昂试着握住自己的枪杆向里送。起先略有一些滞涩，但稍僵持了一会儿，头部便顺利地探了进去。  
强烈的包覆感让达达尼昂如触电般浑身一颤。与此同时，他听到阿多斯轻轻哼了一声。他有些紧张地抬头看去，却见阿多斯皱着眉头摆了摆手。  
“只是……你的体温。”  
体温怎么了……？达达尼昂不太明白，但阿多斯用手势催促他继续，他自然没理由再问。他托起对方的腰，再深入了一些，接着不由自主地缓缓摆动起胯部。  
蜜意缠绕在反复的摩擦上，顺着脊髓一阵阵地涌上头顶。达达尼昂沉醉其中，却依旧忍不住揣摩阿多斯的神情。阿多斯的眉头紧锁着，并不看他。这算什么意思？达达尼昂心有不甘，试着变换起方向和力度，结果却是惹来阿多斯一阵责骂。  
“呃……！别闹，你这个莽撞的小子。听着……”  
他终于还是指正起达达尼昂的动作。虽然说得很快，语气也透着敷衍，达达尼昂还是听明白了，并且很快找到了诀窍。  
阿多斯虽然依旧皱着眉，但神色明显有了变化。  
他的胸膛随着一次次的送入上下起伏，继而从微张的双唇间叹出的，也许是略为放肆的喘息，又也许是压抑了的呻吟。玉石般的肌肤流动起来，渐渐染上了些微的玫瑰色，从躯干到脸颊。达达尼昂饶有兴致地看着阿多斯的表情如清晨的寒霜逐渐融化，心中有种胜利般的喜悦油然而生。阿多斯似乎尽力克制着自己的表情。倒也不尽然是抗拒，更多的像是……不习惯。似乎任何一个轻轻的变化都会引起他的反应，有时是眼角稍稍地收紧，有时是指尖微微地颤动。达达尼昂像注视着猎物一般捕捉着这一切，使阿多斯被盯得有些发毛。他抬起了胳膊——达达尼昂以为他想挡住脸，伸手去抓，却没想到阿多斯在半空中打了一个响指。  
油灯兀地熄灭了。  
“见鬼！怎么还有这招！”  
达达尼昂没忍住喊了出来。而阿多斯终于扑哧一声笑出声：“行了孩子，别怄气了。”  
达达尼昂停下了动作。  
“你能不能别在这种时候还叫我‘孩子’？”  
“啊！这只是个称呼，没别的。”阿多斯轻声讲着，语气里还带着笑意，“你喜欢什么？‘亲爱的’？”  
“嗯，也行？只要别是‘孩子’……”  
达达尼昂的句尾弱了下去。他刚才伸手的同时俯下了身，此刻阿多斯的吐息吹在他的脸上，搔得眼皮和鼻尖都痒痒的。确实没必要纠结在这种事情上，确实。能够窥视这样一具完美的躯体已经是无数人的奢求，而他正将其占为己有。他重新摆动起下身，阿多斯从喉咙深处回以轻哼，时而惬意，时而揉杂着些微的不满。视觉失去了用武之地，听觉与触觉便敏锐起来。他试着用嘴唇去勾勒身前这具躯体的轮廓，所及之处，似乎能感触到表皮下的肌肉微微收缩。  
双眼逐渐适应黑暗，犹如逐渐地坠入梦境。月光萦绕在吸血鬼的银发上，在镌刻般的五官上投出影子。那淡薄的嘴角似是有一抹诱人的笑意，达达尼昂想要去捕捉，却遮蔽了光，如同打散了水中的月影。他不甘。他卯足了力气，加快节奏，直到阿多斯昂起下颌，绷紧了四肢，五指深深地陷进被褥。他喘息。不断往复的瞬间连绵成缠绕全身的快意。他感到周遭地一切仿佛正溶解，重力不再能将他束缚，他即将冲上云霄——  
好在他还留有一丝清醒，在勃发之前将阳具先退了出来。  
就第一次而言，自己的表现一定相当不错，他想。也许下次结束前就可以问一问了。  
然而还没等他回过神来，达达尼昂只感到天地陡然翻转。  
此时他只觉得浑身上下都随着两腿间的那部分一起瘫软了下去，纵然心里高喊着：“反抗！”——四肢还是懒趴趴的，一点儿都没有要动弹的意思。于是他只能睁眼看着阿多斯的身躯严严实实地充斥了视野。不知是否是错觉，那上扬的嘴角中似乎多了一丝恶作剧的意味。  
达达尼昂还权衡着究竟喊还是不喊更没面子的时候，阿多斯已经亲了上来。这意外地，多少让达达尼昂平静了一些。阿多斯品尝了达达尼昂的双唇，又亲了亲他的眼睑和脸颊，接着又一次扑向侧颈——但仅是舔舐了已不再流血的伤口。阿多斯的舌头不怎么湿润。比起舔舐，感觉更像是被柔软的掌心摩挲着，有种令人安心的魔力。达达尼昂缓缓阖上了眼。  
接着毫无征兆地，舌尖伸向了乳头。  
“呜——？！”  
达达尼昂始料不及，口中流泄出一连串破碎的音节。快感与羞耻感轰地涌上脸颊，说不清哪一边更多。达达尼昂试图推开阿多斯的肩膀，可他们贴得太近，仅靠手腕丝毫使不出力道。他挣扎起来，却很快发现这仅是在按压与揉搓之外，平白增加了一些摩擦与拉扯，仿佛自己还嫌阿多斯的进攻不够猛烈一般。  
他只得就范。肌肉一松弛，那种倦怠感又在全身蔓延了开来，使他有些恍惚。长发遮挡着，他看不见阿多斯的表情，只感到胸前的肉粒被拨弄在唇舌间，仿佛被揪住了灵魂的一角。然后阿多斯松开了嘴。达达尼昂刚喘了一口气，却没想到他立刻又袭向了另一侧。  
“等……别用牙，啊……！”  
不争气的喊声从达达尼昂嘴里接二连三地蹦了出来，几分钟前还在思考的面子问题就好像是一个玩笑。他整个上半身随着阿多斯的动作紧绷至弓起，又放松、落下，渐渐地全然沉浸在其中。也因此当他注意到时，探进他后穴的手指已经是第二根了。  
阿多斯最后吻了吻达达尼昂的心口，抬起头来，一边摆弄手指，一边观察着他的反应。那双暗紫色的眼眸好似在黑暗中幽然地泛着光芒。达达尼昂开始觉得自己确实该被叫做“孩子”。也幸而他刚才死皮赖脸地抢到了前头，否则恐怕得绞尽脑汁地琢磨怎么才能别输得太惨了。他放弃了挣扎，默默感受着手指在体内四下滑动，同时缓缓将出口撑开。片刻后，手指退了出去。  
“我要进来了。”阿多斯说。  
达达尼昂应了一声。接着忽然想起什么。  
“我刚才是不是也该先问一问？……还是说，这是个‘吸血鬼习俗’？”  
即便在这样的黑夜里也能看见阿多斯的眉毛拧了起来。  
“这真是我听你说过最糟糕的一个笑话，达达尼昂。”  
达达尼昂原意是缓和一下紧张，实际却起了反效果。阿多斯用不同于前的力道一把抓住达达尼昂的屁股抬起，毫不客气地将股间的巨物塞了进去。达达尼昂自知理亏，本打算将哀嚎憋在肚子里，却不曾料到这一下是直奔着先前已摸清的目标而去的，门牙将下唇咬出了印子才免于失守，可惜喉咙里则还是漏出了呜咽般的声音。  
平心而论，并不怎么疼。  
显然阿多斯没怎么吝惜那罐香膏，先前的准备也足够充分。只是达达尼昂未曾料到想这种感觉，好像被人从嗓子眼里伸进手去抓住心脏，然后轻轻摸了摸。接着那只手开始上下、反复地抚摸，就像抚摸小狗的脑袋那样。虽然起初有些怪异，但欢愉的感觉很快漫过了不适。达达尼昂安心地闭上了眼。或许把这当作了信号，阿多斯开始增加力道。  
片刻后，旅馆的小木床发出了令人不安的吱嘎声。  
两人尴尬地对视了一下。然后阿多斯一手抬起后背、一手托住屁股，就这么维持着插入的状态把达达尼昂抱了起来。  
达达尼昂自记事起就没再给人抱起来过，今天竟然一来就是两回。  
阿多斯一路走到墙边，让达达尼昂的背靠到墙上，托起一边的大腿，抵着墙继续起刚才的动作。墙果然还是比床结实上许多的，可是两人的身高也确实有点差距，这个姿势下，达达尼昂的脚尖勉强才能够到地，体重一大半在墙上，一小半在阿多斯托住的腿上，余下一丁点儿在搭住肩膀的手臂上——换言之，没有哪里是稳的。每顶一次他都要猛地晃悠一下，还没来得及找回平衡，紧接着又是一下。而他刚要喊出声，阿多斯便用吻堵住了他的嘴。虽然他也知道不该大声喊，但……总之达达尼昂撑了没几秒便被迫投降。  
“会不会，呃……我自己站在地上的话，你更省力一些？”达达尼昂一边喘气，一边找着借口。他当然清楚阿多斯这会儿有的是力气。  
阿多斯想了想。“你是说想换个方向？”  
如果条件允许，达达尼昂还是希望能看见阿多斯在做什么的——即便只有个轮廓。可惜他现在没有别的选择。他点头让阿多斯放他下来，换成面壁思过的姿势重新站好。阿多斯没等他纠结完要不要主动弯个腰，替他代劳了。  
达达尼昂以为阿多斯只会扶住胯部，没想到他却将整个上半身贴了上来，左手斜着抱住达达尼昂的右肩，右手从内侧按在右边的大腿上。于是在腹部的刺激不断传来的同时，背上也一次次地感受到摩擦。达达尼昂惊讶于，即使到了这会儿，他依旧能觉察到阿多斯的体温比自己要低上那么一些，不管是从背部，还是……体内。话说回来，这是否意味着……？  
“阿多斯？”  
“怎么了，‘亲爱的’？”  
“你会觉得我……很烫吗？”  
达达尼昂看不见阿多斯的表情，但他从身后的气息感受到，他笑了。随后他缓缓地，凑到达达尼昂的耳畔，  
用几乎不可闻的音量，如同要吹起一片羽毛般，轻轻吐出这句回答：  
“对。”

达达尼昂瘫坐在地上。他的管子里吐出了那么多的汁水，若不是阿多斯提醒在前，他恐怕要以为自己是失禁了。双倍的满足与疲劳感一拥而上，让达达尼昂有一种这辈子就这么结束了或许都不算遗憾的错觉。  
好在他至少还分得清这是错觉。阿多斯拿来了毛巾，重新点亮了油灯。达达尼昂把身上该擦的地方都擦过了，四下看了看，忽然觉得似乎有哪里不对。他看向阿多斯，迟疑了一会儿，忍不住还是问了。  
“你没有……？”达达尼昂比了一个开枪的手势。  
“啊。”阿多斯像是料到了这个问题，“你知道，我们不以这种方式繁衍。”  
达达尼昂想起了自己曾经的某个失礼的假设。可……  
“……可你们还是会做爱？”  
“嗯，是啊。”阿多斯坦率地回答。  
达达尼昂张了张嘴，又闭上了。他不知该作何评论，只觉得这简直他妈的太狡猾了。


End file.
